


Two Lonesome Hearts

by ajj7sunhawk, Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajj7sunhawk/pseuds/ajj7sunhawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuse to write a romantic Inu/Sess lemon. Two lonely hearts reach out to one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear All, this is a story co-authored by ajj7sunhawk and the absolutely amazing Sparkling Snowfall. We each wrote a particular character, care to guess who wrote whom? Presenting...

Two Lonesome Hearts

Chapter 1  

Night in the Fuedal era. A lone Hanyou walked along the edge of a great lake. He huffed out a big breath. It was a nice night, lots of stars sparkling in the sky. Still, he was restless. There were no enemies to take down at the moment; all seemed quiet in the lands. Inuyasha was not sure what to do with himself. At this time he was neither happy nor sad, he was just... just... blah! It seemed as though he was waiting for something to happen... what that was he wasn’t quite sure.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed on the hanyou.  He hadn’t had a good fight in quite some time.  Boredom was making his fingers twitch with the desire for some reason to draw his sword.  Though he had some time ago let go of his animosity toward Inuyasha, the hanyou was the only one who could ever give him a worthy battle.  He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword.  Decision made, he flared his youki and dove from the high bows of the tree within which he had been perched.

“Defend yourself, hanyou,” he snarled, aware that calling his brother a half-breed always raised his brother’s hackles.

“Gah!” Inuyasha lept out of the way and drew Tessaiga in one smooth move. The sounds of swords clashing rang out for miles. “WHAT The Fuck?!” Inuyasha fumed, his face turning red. His thoughts raced. What was this? He believed he had settled all the animosity with his brother. Did Sesshoumaru start hating him again. Damn it, what had he done now? He didn’t remember doing anything that could make his stupid ass brother angry, but then he never had to do anything to achieve that, he just had to be.  Fine, if Sesshoumaru wanted to start up the fights again Inuyasha would oblige him.

“You sanctimonious, overgrown Chihuahua! What the hell are you attacking me for?”

“It appears that you have grown weak, hanyou.  Pathetic,” Sesshoumaru taunted as he swung his sword in a downward arch, gratified with the sparks flying from the meeting of fangs.  “Those ears speak to the fact that you are the dog here.”

The ridiculous dog reference couldn’t have gone unanswered, even though it had no effect.  Spouting insults was merely a part of the ritual.  He couldn’t wait to see what Inuyasha came up with next.

“WEAK! WEAK! Inuyasha rose to the bait. “I’ll show you weak, I took your hand once and I’ll do it again!” Inuyasha ground out, his ears flicking back. He swung at his brother.

“Father’s providence aided you in a surprise attack.  It will not happen again...hanyou,” Sesshoumaru stated flatly and smirked, then met Inuyasha’s attack, blocking the sword and adding a punch to Inuyasha’s jaw to punctuate his superiority.

The blow glanced off the Hanyou, who rolled with the force easily enough. He returned the punch with a kick, and leaped out of the way, giving him space. “WindScar!” He released the attack directly at Sesshoumaru. As strange as the situation was, a part of him began to get excited. He knew Sesshoumaru would not be hurt by the attack, but he wondered how the DaiYoukai would avoid it. Heck, if they had to fight, Inuyasha intended to enjoy himself.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the Wind Scar, taking to the air.  Frustrated that his muscles wouldn’t get a decent workout, he decided that he’d play along with Inuyasha’s form.  Lighting back on the ground, between flames of fire, he didn’t wait for the attack to dissipate.  Angling his sword horizontally, he powered it up with his own youki.  Ozone crackled and soaked the entire area.

“Dragon Strike!”  Lightening thundered toward his brother and he waited to see what his brother would do.  Of course, he fully expected the Backlash Wave and prepared to endure the onslaught.  It would take a good amount of youki to withstand it, but he was a DaiYoukai now, and the attack would do little damage.

Inuyasha silently cursed. His mind worked swiftly. Sesshoumaru knew him, knew his attacks. He could take this one with the Backlash Wave easily enough. But... but... Sesshoumaru’s earlier words still burned. Oh, not the insults - that was part of fighting. That one statement “Father’s providence aided you...” That burned. He could use the Backlash Wave, but he would be relying on the sword again. Inuyasha did not want to give Sesshoumaru an excuse to call him weak ever again.

There was only one way to show his pompous brother how strong he now was. Inuyasha let his guard down and braced himself. Shit, his fucking pride, he was gonna take the Dragon Strike head on. Hell, this was gonna hurt.

Lightening exploded around him.

When he realized that Inuyasha wasn’t going to protect himself, Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened.

“Foolish hanyou!” he shouted and rushed forward.  What the hell was Inuyasha thinking!?  He’d be shredded by Tokijin’s lightening fangs.  Rushing through the wave of the Dragon Strike, Sesshoumaru reached out, hoping he reached his little brother in time.  He didn’t have time to check his brother’s condition before throwing his full weight against Inuyasha, taking them both to the ground, protecting his brother with his own body.

“Hoi!” Inuyasha shouted as he shoved the weight off him. He sat up, blood dripping from his broken lip. He was a little bruised, but otherwise not damaged. “What the heck are you up to, Sesshoumaru!? I can take your stupid attack without your help! I’m gonna show you once and for all I’m not WEAK!!! Let’s do that again!” Inuyasha yelled recklessly.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, then as the whole scenario repeated in his mind, his eyes clouded. His brows came together in a frown, his anger disappearing as quickly as it had emerged.  “Ummm... why did you do that anyway? Weren’t you trying to kill me?” Inuyasha asked in confusion.

“Damn you, Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru spat as he straddled Inuyasha’s thighs and grabbed the front of his suikan, drawing him up from the ground then unceremoniously slamming his brother back into the hard dirt.  He was just as angry with himself as he was with Inuyasha.  The thought that Inuyasha could survive the attack had never occurred to him.  His pride insisted that he avoid that realization.  

“I’m the only one allowed to kill you.  It has never been your choice,” he ground out.

Inuyasha’s head rang from being slammed into the earth. “What the fuck are you? Kagome?! Stop slamming me into the ground, I have had enough of that to last ten life times,” Inuyasha growled out. “Keh! As if you could kill me.”

The Hanyou rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting on him... ehhh... Sesshoumaru was sitting on him.... what was wrong with this picture? “Umm.. Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha said rather carefully, “Well, if we are done with practice, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Inuyasha’s voice had a strange ring to it.

Sesshoumaru didn’t know why, but he was thoroughly pissed.  “I do as I please, hanyou!” he nearly shouted then slammed Inuyasha into the ground once again.  “You overestimate your resilience and I refuse to allow your death at this time.”

Speaking of Inuyasha’s death, realizing how close he’d come to killing his brother, deflated some of his ire, and he found himself flustered by his current position, but he wasn’t about to allow that to be reflected in his countenance.  In rebellion against the awkward situation, he leaned down until their noses nearly touched.

“Have a care, Inuyasha. Your time in this world is not yet finished,” he murmured as he intensely stared into his brother’s eyes and barely prevented the blush from rising to his cheeks.

Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his face. Sesshoumaru was close, too close. It was... it was... well, actually, it was kindda nice. Sesshoumaru was his big brother. He had not had someone so close to him since the team had split up, each going their own way. How many years ago was that? No one had come close to the Hanyou, no one wanted to touch him. oh, they wanted his help, his strength, but they wanted it with as little contact to him as possible.

All the hugs he had received from the team, all the touches had just... vanished. And, Inuyasha had not admitted how much he had missed having someone touch him. He was used to being slammed around. Keh! Just like before, he would accept what ever it was that was offered.

“Keh! If you are gonna act like Kagome! Fine! I’ll treat you like her!” So saying, fully expecting to be slammed hard into the earth, Inuyasha lunged upwards and caught Sesshoumaru in a fierce hug. He needed this, even if it was stolen. He needed the warm contact, even if it was only for a second.

An insult to Inuyasha’s human was on the tip of his tongue when Inuyasha surprised Sesshoumaru with a hug.  He froze at the sudden contact, unsure of what he should do.  He hadn’t had this type of physical contact since...since his childhood.  

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru’s shock. “You can slam me into the ground as much as you like, like she did. But you are still my fucking brother,” Inuyasha blurted out, his heart in his voice, and the words racked with pain.

The constant mention of that worthless human caused Sesshoumaru’s anger to spark.  “Never mention that wench in my presence again,” Sesshoumaru growled, momentarily forgetting their odd position.

Ehhh... he was still alive? Inuyasha pressed his head to Sesshoumaru’s warmth for a split second more, before forcing himself to let go. He thunked back to the earth. The energy seemed to drain from him. Unconsciously, one hand caught and held one of Sesshoumaru’s long sleeves.  His eyes dulled as he looked at the distant sky. He waited for Sesshoumaru to get up and walk away like he always did. He waited for the DaiYoukai to leave him, lying there alone once again.

Sesshoumaru sat up, confused about his anger toward the human, as well as Inuyasha’s constant repeat of her name, not to mention Inuyasha’s odd behavior.  Regardless, he wasn’t going to leave his brother who was staring at the sky with such a desolate expression.  He’d never seen such a look in his brother’s eyes.  Where had the fire gone?  Was it the human who left him in such a state?  

Unacceptable.  

Though he hated the appearance of concern, this had to be made right. “What ails you, little brother?” he asked and sat back up to stare quizzically at Inuyasha’s face.

Inuyasha paused for a long moment. “Nothing.” he sighed finally.

He found his focus drawn to the sleeve he was touching. It was nice. His fingers first played with the sleeve, then absently, his brain not really contemplating what his hand was doing, he began to stroke the soft cloth. It never occurred to him that he was stroking the smooth muscular arm underneath the cloth. All he knew was that being able to touch someone gently like this felt extraordinarily good.

The surprising warmth stroking his arm surprised Sesshoumaru enough that his eyes slid to his arm.  He frowned in thought.  This was completely unlike Inuyasha.  Something had happened to his brother and he needed...to fix it.

“You make a terrible liar, Inuyasha.” His fingers tightly bunched the fabric of Inuyasha’s suikan.  The warmth of Inuyasha’s body flowed into his hand.  “Speak before I give you another lesson in the consequences of disobeying your elders.”

“Keh, go ahead!” Inuyasha’s voice was flat. “Its all I’m good for, after all, taking damage and killing Youkai. I got my hug, it was enough. Go ahead, work your frustrations out and leave me alone,” Inuyasha’s voice broke as he spat out the words, his tone bitter and resigned. His hand stopped stroking and he forced his fingers to let go. It suddenly dawned on him what he had been touching and his ears folded back. Damn, why was he so pathetic in front of Sesshoumaru.

“Keh, sorry about that. I guess I owe you for that as well.”

Though he didn’t understand why, Sesshoumaru’s chest clenched at Inuyasha’s words.  Now he understood his brother’s odd behavior.  Inuyasha was lonely and once again at the mercy of the world, which had no place for those who were different.  He unwound his fingers from Inuyasha’s clothing and gently smoothed the fabric.

“Where is that little pack you travel with?” he asked quietly, ignoring Inuyasha’s demand that he abuse him.

Hmmm, he was still alive. Inuyasha sighed, “Gone. Kagome left this era after Naraku was destroyed. Miroku and Sango are re-establishing the Youkai hunters village - and they don’t need a Hanyou hanging around. ‘Sides I really don’t want to be there as they get old and die, like Kaede did. Shippo’s gone to train with the Kitsunes, and Kilala went with him. Life goes on, I guess,” Inuyasha said softly.

While he spoke, his unruly hand once again sought warmth. This time, it gently rested on the knee that was still straddling him, his fingers drawing absent circles on the cloth.

Inuyasha’s willingness to answer his question, and without any vitriol, surprised Sesshoumaru.  It seemed that his brother was full of surprises today.  The boy had to be terribly lonely to seek comfort from him.  Sesshoumaru had never given Inuyasha any reason to believe he had any interest in his brother’s welfare.  Not that he hadn’t.  He’d always kept track of the miscreant, despite his frustration with the exercise.  It was necessary to assure himself of Inuyasha’s survival and he could never refuse those instincts.  Even now.  If he left his brother in this condition, he knew that Inuyasha’s fight for survival would be detrimentally crippled and he could not allow something so dangerous to continue.

Placing his hand over the fingers that were teasing his leg, Sesshoumaru squeezed them to reassure his brother that he was there.  “You are not alone, little brother,” he murmured.

\--tbc--

Hope you like it. Feel free to guess. :)

Cheers ajj7sunhawk and Sparkling Snowfall


	2. Fork on the road

Hey we are back, thanks for the encouragement.

Chapter 2 : Fork in the Road   
(Title inspired by Robert Frost’s great poem)

Sesshoumaru squeezed them to reassure his brother that he was there.  “You are not alone, little brother,” he murmured and bent down to nuzzle Inuyasha’s cheek.  It was a monumental sacrifice, but it had to be done.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened impossibly as he stared at Sesshoumaru’s hand resting comfortingly on his. In his time with the humans, he had gotten used to touch, but he knew Sesshoumaru kept his distance from everyone. Jaken and Rin touched Moko Moko, but rarely did they touch Sesshoumaru’s skin. Rarer still were situations that required the DaiYoukai to touch them.  To see his brother’s hand resting on his, so gentle and warm, sent his heart racing, and his eyes burnt with an unfamiliar fire.

He was playing with a live explosive. Inuyasha knew it. He knew he was going to push the DaiYoukai. But... but he could not seem to stop himself. His skin ached for contact, for warmth. Inuyasha ignored all his instincts of self-preservation, lifted a slightly trembling hand, and gently stroked Sesshoumaru’s temple, running his fingers through the silky fall of silvery hair.

Even though Sesshoumaru had seen the hand moving in his direction, he flinched at the uninvited touch, so close to his eyes.  He’d fought enough with Inuyasha to find his skin familiar, but to have those claws so near to such a vulnerable part of his body...no one had ever been allowed, not even a bitch that he’d rutted.   It hadn’t been invited, but the look in Inuyasha’s eyes, well, he couldn’t deny his brother, even while instinct was demanding he wrap his hand around his brother’s throat.  However, with the needy look in his brother’s eyes, he allowed it.  In his current condition, Inuyasha couldn’t be left to his own devices.

Rather than the conditioned expectation of attack, gentle warmth slid along his temple.  Though Inuyasha’s fingers were battle worn, the tenderness in the touch was something that Sesshoumaru had never experienced.  If his mother had done such a thing, he couldn’t remember.  Though he was loathe to admit it, the soothing gesture felt ‘nice’.  He balked at the thought, but it didn’t change things.  Well, he’d gotten himself into this and had to see it through, so he surrendered to Inuyasha’s actions and closed his eyes, finding enjoyment where there should be none.

A part of Inuyasha registered that Sesshoumaru’s eyes had fluttered closed and that the DaiYoukai had not chopped him to itty bitty pieces. But, he was predominantly focused on the feel of the fall of silver on his fingers. It was amazing. Warm, yet strangely cool; silky and divinely smooth. Addictive as hell. Inuyasha felt lost. He had no idea what he was doing. The only thing his body was registering was the heat of a body next to him. He did not want the feeling to disappear, like everything else had. Since young, Inuyasha had always grabbed what he could and stuffed himself before his treasures could be stolen. He saw no reason to change that pattern of behaviour now.

He  wanted to touch some more. So, while he had this rare opportunity, he allowed his human heart to usurp his demon heritage.  His fingertips skimmed the edges of the elfin ear, so deceptively delicate.

To the far distance, thunder rolled in the sky. It snapped Inuyasha  out of his self-imposed trance like state. WHAT the FUCK was he doing? He had never been this suicidal before. He snatched his hand away as if it had been burned by fire.

“Keh! Get off me!” He wanted to apologize. It was reflected in his eyes, but the words would not come. He needed this to end now.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes drifted open to half mast.  He’d been enjoying his brother’s attentions.  Weird, uncomfortable, unbefitting of his station, but true nonetheless.  Confused by his own actions and feelings, the corners of his lips turned in a downward tilt and his stare at Inuyasha became hard.  What was Inuyasha doing?  It almost felt like...teasing.  Offering something then snatching it away.  His acquiescence hadn’t helped Inuyasha in the least and the fickle Hanyou had done new and strange things to him.  Regardless, something had to be done about Inuyasha’s current disposition.

Refusing to allow his brother to rise and retreat, Sesshoumaru held his position.  “I will not move until I am assured that your survival is secured.”  Sesshoumaru paused.  He wasn’t certain how to get that reassurance, but knew it was imperative.

“My survival is secured?..” Inuyasha blinked in shock, parroting the words. “Of course my survival is secured, I have taken care of mySELF ever since my Mother died. What is with this fake concern? You suddenly need to play big brother? Keh! You are two hundred and forty three years too late.” Inuyasha snarled, his teeth showing as the fire blazed in his eyes. “I don’t need anything from you, except what you have always done. If you aren’t gonna fight me, leave me the fuck alone and stop messing with my heart...HEAD, I mean stop messing with my Fucking Head!”

Inuyasha’s hands came up to cover his eyes. He wanted Sesshoumaru to go away already so things could go back to the way they always had been. He wanted to be alone, so that he could carry on. He did not want to have to stand or lie there and watch as he was left alone again. “Just go, you freaking girly bastard!” Inuyasha snarled hoping the insult would hurry Sesshoumaru along.

It took everything in him to refrain from punching Inuyasha squarely in the jaw, but Sesshoumaru knew that would simply escalate into another fight.  As long as they were using words, he might be able to find a solution to the problem.  Then again, Inuyasha was a stubborn ass.  His efforts could turn out to be an exercise in futility.  Too bad.  The DaiYoukai never backed down from a challenge, and if there ever was one, it was Inuyasha.

“Humph.  Girly?  You were the one touching me so intimately.”  Turning his nose up, Sesshoumaru flicked a stray strand of hair, one that Inuyasha had displaced, behind his ear.  He wouldn’t  allow the Hanyou to distract him so easily, though.  “You do not heed my words, Hanyou.  I choose when you die, and your current lack of determination will lead to your demise.”  

Sesshoumaru now knew that using the term ‘weak’ would only exacerbate the situation.  That didn’t mean he wasn’t dying to use it.  Inuyasha seemed to enjoy royally pissing him off.  But, back to the matter at hand.  He still couldn’t figure out what would take that crushed look off of Inuyasha’s face.  It made him want to punch Inuyasha all the more.  His strongest rival was acting like a defeated pup.

“Demise.” Inuyasha chuckled dryly, “What kindda of stuck up person uses words like that? And if I ‘demised’... what kind of difference would it make anyway? It’s not like I have anyone left to protect.” Inuyasha sighed and leaned back, deciding to ignore his brother’s position for the moment, since the confusing bastard was apparently not moving.

“Hey Sesshoumaru... do you miss it? Those days? Having a purpose, chasing after that stupid coward Naraku? Having a reason to rush around... having a..a..family?” Inuyasha blew at the bangs on his forehead.

“Oh ya, you still have a family. Rin and her three brats still flutter around you when ever you visit. She married the village headman or something, they have a good village. Oh! You don’t have to worry, I never go into the village, no point bugging ‘em. I watch from the forest sometimes, make sure the more dangerous Demons don’t attack them. Lots of humans and Youkai living together, nice place that. No Hanyou, though. No place for Hanyou. Not anywhere.”

Inuyasha shook his head violently. Damn it to Hell, Sesshoumaru was right, he was acting like a girl. He had to pull himself together. He forced a smile. “Hey, look, get off me. I hear the mountains are a good place to visit. I’ve never seen Mount Fuji. Once you move your heavy ass butt, I think  maybe I will just go there, get out of your way. Sound good?”  

Inuyasha made a futile attempt to wiggle and push Sesshoumaru off, but the bastard was like a boulder - immovable. He was well aware that he had rambled and gave away too much. He needed to get away before he exposed even more.   

“My aren’t we talkative today,” Sesshoumaru nearly sneered, buying time to formulate a response.

The idiot had brought up so many topics that Sesshoumaru hated, mostly because they were confusing.  The one thing he did glean from all of that was that Inuyasha desperately needed a place to belong.  That could be saved for last.  He didn’t want the Hanyou to have any illusions concerning his opinions.

“I have no family.  My father died...the night you were born.  My mother does not bother with the prodigal son.  Rin belongs to the humans.  There never has been, and never will be, something to protect.  As for Naraku, no one misses his filth.”

Sesshoumaru ignored the slight twinge at the realization that he was just as alone as Inuyasha.  Well, he did still have Jaken and Ah Uhn, but they were not of much consequence.  At least, Jaken’s entertainment value was enough to keep the kappa alive.  Once again, Inuyasha had attempted to throw him off track.  He wasn’t that easily distracted.

“Cease your distractions, Inuyasha.  It is my opinion that you are seeking a...place to belong, or someone to belong to.  You will not find that in the forests surrounding Mt. Fuji.  There is no wildlife to feed from and is home only to random youkai that aren’t worth your time to fight.  It is simply a place to...fade away.”

Sesshoumaru stalled when he realized the implications of Inuyasha’s words.  In that particular forest, where the trees were as thick as hair on a dog, where no wind could penetrate, no sound was heard, youkai tended to disappear.  Was that what Inuyasha was planning?  Oh, hell no!  This time, Sesshoumaru did backhand his little brother.

“Bastard!” Sesshoumaru snarled.  “If I am forced to lock you in a dungeon, you are not going to the forests of Mt. Fuji!”

Inuyasha blinked in shock. The backhand hit was not physically painful, but a part of the Hanyou hurt more then he believed possible. “You fucking Ass, you have never appreciated what you had. Try to lock me up and I’ll tear your stupid palace to the ground, stone by stone.”

The Hanyou’s claws began to grow, he was getting tired of this. “Nobody tells me where I can and cant go! Now GET OFF ME!” He swiped at Sesshoumaru, better to start a fight and have their relationship return to normal, rather than continue this strange exchange.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time pinning the Hanyou’s wrists to the ground.  “Youkai have only one reason to go to that forest.  Your life is mine!  You will not give it up to the fate that would await you there,” Sesshoumaru growled, red entering his vision.  “If not a dungeon, then anything else.  I’ll tie you down and mate you to the first youkai we encounter and you will have no choice but to stay and ‘protect’ your mate!  At the very least, you will not make the mistake of pining after some worthless human female that will eventually abandon you,” he spat.  

There were only so many ways to keep Inuyasha from fading away, and those were the first two obvious solutions.  Had the Hanyou’s misery been so complete?  Maybe a mate was what he needed.  Youkai did tend to fade when they had no purpose, but not DaiYoukai.  He would think that humans were incapable of such, and Inuyasha was half human.  He was not about to take that risk, though.  Inuyasha always did seem to be the exception to every rule.

This feeling of shock was something Inuyasha was getting used to. What did Sesshoumaru just say? The Hanyou froze. His mind racing. His struggles ceased. And he lay still.

He had never denied that Sesshoumaru was his older brother, at the beginning he would not have claimed Tessaiga if the blasted sword had accepted Sesshoumaru. More then the sword, he had wanted his older brother to acknowledge him. But, the sword had rejected the DaiYoukai, things had gotten out of hand, and he had needed the Sword to protect Kagome from Sesshoumaru. Since he’d had no choice, he had accepted the sword, and with it, accepted the relationship as his brother had crafted it. One of rivalry and battle, a battle the Hanyou had no intention of losing.

Now it seemed that Sesshoumaru was redefining their relationship once again. Inuyasha was shocked into silence.   
   
Sesshoumaru waited for the blustering tirade of his little brother.  When no answer came, Sesshoumaru wondered just what was going through Inuyasha’s mind.  Had he really been planning to go to that doorway to hell?  Or...was he considering taking up the offer of a mating?  Somehow, that thought didn’t sit well.  His brother should be stronger than this.  A test then.

“So, by your silence, I take it that you agree to a mating?” Sesshoumaru taunted.

Inuyasha wrestled a hand free of the claws pinning him down. He was a little surprised when the hand was released; one hand at least. The other was held tight. Inuyasha’s free  hand reached up and he caught hold of the cloth of Sesshoumaru’s collar. “You bastard, if you’re are finally going to behave like a proper big brother, hell ya. If you are going to make the effort to find ‘suitable’ candidates  for me, I’ll do it. I’ll agree to the mating. BUT, you have to do it properly, to the wedding and everything. No backing away, you have to be a proper big brother, and I will agree to the mating.”

Inuyasha’s head felt light. He did not really think Sesshoumaru would do this. He would call the DaiYoukai’s bluff, and if Sesshoumaru was not bluffing, Inuyasha would have a new ‘family’ at the end of this. He would not reject the offer. It was what he wanted after all.

Sesshoumaru was stunned, and that was putting it mildly.  What the hell had he gotten himself into?  Was his little brother that desperate?  He couldn’t believe that Inuyasha would give in so easily, just as much as he couldn’t believe that finding Inuyasha a mate was a bit repugnant.  Even the few female youkai that flitted through his mind were no match for Inuyasha’s strength and power.  None of them were worthy of such a strong and beautiful creature.

“You...agree?” Sesshoumaru asked, managing to prevent a stutter.

Inuyasha grinned cheekily. “Sure, why not?” He laughed openly “Hell, the look on your face right now is reason enough to mate.” The tension that had built in the Hanyou disappeared and he relaxed. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Sesshoumaru with renewed life. “It’s not like I have anything better to do, ne? Having you find me a mate is gonna be fun.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. “So, big brother,  whom do you have in mind? Those panther demonesses were rather hot.”  

Sesshoumaru could have groaned.  Why, in all the seven hells, did Inuyasha choose this very moment to submit to a higher authority?  Was this some punishment from the kami?  All Sesshoumaru wanted to do was beat his brother to a bloody pulp.  In order to prevent that very thing, he quickly rose and stalked a few feet away from Inuyasha.  Someone needed to die.

Inuyasha saw the look on his brother’s, no, on Lord Sesshoumaru’s face.  He got to his feet slowly, and allowed the messy bangs of his hair to hide his eyes. His voice was dry and controlled once more. A bluff, he knew it, it was only what he expected after all. Ah well.

“Keh! I knew that would get you fat ass off me, fast. You contrary bastard. Don’t worry, I know that was just you talking shit. I won’t be around to be a burden to your pristine self. So long Sesshoumaru, have a good life or whatever.” Inuyasha, not looking up at all, slowly turned around to walk away.   
   
Oh no.  Inuyasha would not get off that easy.  If the boy was willing to forgo his pride in order to submit, Sesshoumaru was honor bound to find him a suitable mate.  Besides, there was still the issue of Inuyasha’s survival.  If a mate was what it would take, a mate he would get.

“Cats,” Sesshoumaru snorted and turned back toward Inuyasha.  “I’m not surprised, though wolves would be a much better choice.  At least their stench is tolerable.”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped and he slowly turned. A huge grin spreading across his face. Sesshoumaru had not been bluffing. “Keh! You obviously have not met Kouga! His stench makes my eyes water.” If Inuyasha had a tail it would have been wagging. This was going to be so much FUN!

\--end  chapter ---

Lol hope you enjoy this. If any of you think we are scripting this - we aren’t. That is why what we thought was a one or two shot is suddenly longer. And as for where this is going... we will tell you as we write the next chapter. *groan... perhaps we should plan it better, or not. It’s too much fun surprising each other.  

**ajj7sunhawk is great.  She keeps throwing curve balls and keeping me on my toes.  Such fun!  There’s no telling where this will lead.  Inuyasha wants a mate?!  Oh crap!  ^_^  Snow

lol And that says who writes Sesshy, Kudos to RyoTigerGirl for the correct guess.. *gives tiger snacks.

Anyway thanks so much for reading, and please share your thoughts in a review. Cheers. Sparklinng Snowfall and ajj7sunhawk


	3. One Day at a Time

Chapter Three

One Day at a Time

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned into a tight line. He'd offered to find a mate for Inuyasha and not only was he honor bound to do so, but if he didn't succeed, chances were that Inuyasha wouldn't survive. Sometimes, a creature could only take so much before collapsing, no longer able to cope.

_His mother's people cast Inuyasha out while I was too young to understand and care for him. Had he had the sense to submit to my authority once I'd found him, I might have been able to determine a better course for us both. But, that is past. That priestess witch turned on him and the other abandoned him broke him completely. Now, I am left to pick up the pieces. And still, I do not know that I am doing what is best for him,'_ Sesshoumaru thought grimly and glanced over at his little brother who was strolling through the forest with him.

Once again, with Inuyasha he was in a position beyond his reckoning. If there were other choices, Sesshoumaru couldn't see them. What was most galling was that a mate would have more control over Inuyasha than he, Sesshoumaru, ever would. A mate would remove Sesshoumaru's rights to Inuyasha as the male head of the family. Inuyasha's life and death would rest in the hands of another.

_I must either find another method or find Inuyasha a mate of my choosing._

They could argue all day and achieve nothing. There was only one way to deal with Inuyasha.

Force him to confront a situation. Too bad it couldn't be at the pointy end of Bakusaiga. Rather than present ideas that he knew Inuyasha would refuse, Sesshoumaru marched over to his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Hoi, personal space! Personal space, what do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha blustered in surprise. Sure he had pretty much started the touching business with Sesshoumaru, but never would he have imagined Sesshoumaru would go along and counter invade his personal space, at least, not without the intent to kill. Not once, but twice in one day he'd done just that. Sure, the bloody dog lord got in his face to kill him all the time. That was normal. But to the touch-starved Hanyou, this felt fucking different. To have Sesshoumaru so close without hostility or aggression, for some unacknowledged reason, made Inuyasha squirm.

It felt wrong and strangely right at the same time, and that confused and kind of embarrassed Inuyasha. The Hanyou was well aware that he had displayed too much vulnerability before his big brother, and Inuyasha's rear guard defences were kicking in. He wanted it, but he could _not_ have it. He should not even want it. That he did confused him beyond understanding. Whenever he got flustered and confused, Inuyasha naturally displaced his emotions with a show of anger and flippant annoyance. From the Hanyou's view of the world, attack was after all the best defence.

Sesshoumaru was not going to dignify Inuyasha's rantings about personal space with an answer. That wasn't the current issue. If Inuyasha wanted a godforsaken mate, he was going to get one. Flaring his youki, Sesshoumaru felt the welcome heat that always accompanied his transformation. His grip on Inuyasha tightened. In a mere heartbeat, a brightly shining orb of energy flew in the direction of his fortress. This form of travel was more expedient, especially since he'd come into his own. Mere seconds had passed before he landed and morphed into his usual chosen form.

"We are here."

Inuyasha's stomach was not 'here'. It was still back 'there'. The Hanyou bent over and dry-heaved as his body valiantly attempted to recover from the shock of being turned into a glob of kami-only-knows-what then reformed.

"Ahhkk!Agghhh! Ahak!" Strange noises emerged from Inuyasha's throat as he tried to catch his breath. "Dammit, you _bastard_ , warn a guy before you do stupid show off shit like that," Inuyasha wheezed out, glaring at the Daiyoukai. "What the hell is wrong with walking?"

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned and his hands balled into fists. He wasn't certain why he was so angry with the situation, but he wanted to get it over and done with. One thing he did know. He'd always had ownership of Inuyasha's life, and he was now giving it away, willingly. He didn't like that, didn't like it at all. Perhaps that would explain his lack of accommodation for Inuyasha. Ignorant brat.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a bored stare. "Were you not in a rush to find a mate?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Gah! How was he supposed to answer ... bastard! Always had to have the last sanctimonious word. Inuyasha stuck his hands into his sleeves and just managed to hide his sulk. "Fine, fine!" The Hanyou finally looked around, his jaw unhinged once again as he gaped at their surroundings, "Where _are_ we?"

"My fortress." Fortunately, Sesshoumaru refused to stand on pomp and circumstance. There were no servants or soldiers blowing horns and bringing out flags. The first time it had been tried, Sesshoumaru had glared into submission those who had dared disrupt his normal life. Besides, his ears had nearly bled. Someone should have died for that.

He enjoyed quiet entrances and was often given his peace when he stepped through the door, though he knew he was watched. They did care for his health and safety, something that did give him a very odd feeling on rare occasion.

It baffled Inuyasha. If Sesshoumaru had _this_ as a home, why did the dog lord wander so much? Inuyasha ground his back teeth together and a lance of fire burned through his heart. All he ever had was the bloody fire rat robe and then his father's sword. Sesshoumaru had so damned much. Why did Sesshoumaru begrudge him one stupid, albeit powerful, sword when he had a fucking amazing _life_? If Inuyasha had ever had a home even half way close to this he would never... Inuyasha censored his own thoughts.

No! Don't go there. Hanyou and _home_ were mutually exclusive terms. Inuyasha understood that. He wasn't really expecting much from this mating thing. It was just that the idea of Sesshoumaru being a sort of real big brother, even for a short time, had caught his imagination. He just wanted to see what it would have been like if he had been lucky enough to be born a youkai instead of a Hanyou and to actually have Sesshoumaru look out for him.

Inuyasha was pretty sure no one would seriously want to mate him, but he desperately wanted to feel that he was a part of Sesshoumaru's pack, even if it was temporary. He was going along with this ridiculous mating charade just for that. Inuyasha figured Sesshoumaru would play at being a proper older brother for a couple of weeks at most before he got bored or fed up and kicked the Hanyou out. So while Sesshoumaru was being uncharacteristically accommodating, Inuyasha was determined to enjoy himself.

His bangs hiding his eyes, Inuyasha, with his voice flat and flippant, replied simply, "Keh! Lucky you."

"Lucky?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering exactly what was on Inuyasha's mind.

Lucky in what? That he had a fortress? That was the topic immediately preceding Inuyasha's remark. Luck had nothing to do with it. Traveling the countryside for over a century and defending other tribes, allowing them to follow him and build, in his honor, their quite large shrine of a fortress, trying his best to ignore their sycophantic behavior and finding it necessary to resolve disputes amongst them was trying at best. Finding it necessary to defend the fortress to keep his voluntary subjects safe simply because they chose to belong to him was work for which he hadn't asked. He simply wanted the land and what it contained as opposed to opulence and tedious responsibilities.

Oh yes, he was establishing his kingdom. Fighting the wars of others, defending others, settling disputes for others. How his father had ever managed, he would never know. All he'd seen growing up had been a powerful youkai who had the adoration of anyone who had known better than to challenge the great and powerful general. Now, he wondered how the General of the Dogs had even managed to father a child, much less two.

Upon the death of his father, all earthly holds had been destroyed. He had been too young to establish the support of his father's people and had not the power to defend the many landholdings. What was his own had been built from the ground up. His mother had been no help at all. It wasn't her place or her kingdom. Besides, she didn't have any special affinity for creatures not of the clouds, and consequently, she rarely stepped foot on the dirty sod of the earth.

No, while he had sought power and supreme conquest, he'd gathered a following, though he supposed it was part and parcel of being a supreme ruler. That following could become exasperating, particularly when he patrolled their territories to defend what had inadvertently become his. Jaken was an excellent example. Though, unlike the others, the toad had been more useful than most. He could wield the staff of two heads where others could not. Jaken appeared to understand him almost to the point of reading his mind. That was definitely a plus. The one trait Sesshoumaru appreciated most about Jaken was that he could be trusted because he wanted nothing in return for his faithful service. He couldn't yet say that about anyone else except Rin. When he had to uphold his facade to keep his subjects in line, he could be free with her until she endangered her own safety. She was a relief from his normal daily routine.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Supreme Conquest was not all it was cracked up to be. He enjoyed his power and enjoyed defeating enemies, but this shrine of a fortress took a lot of work. Plans were tossed in front of him and he was expected to approve them, gain access to supplies and so much more. What had ever happened to the simple desire of defeating his father in battle? He glanced at Inuyasha. Perhaps that was where he had redirected his focus, and it didn't sit well with him, not at all.

"Lucky because of all this?" He waved his hand around him and narrowed his eyes at his ignorant brother. Jealousy was a bitter thing and coming from someone who'd had a freedom that he'd rarely experienced burned like acid. "Lucky because of centuries of...nevermind, Hanyou. You do not have the capacity to understand the implications of what you see."

"Cause I'm a stupid Hanyou? So I won't understand the pressures of ruling? My mother was a princess! I meant you were lucky because you have a freaking hom..." Inuyahsa bit the word in half. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he giving away so much! "Nevermind, Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha deliberately emulated his big brother. "You are, of course, right. I meant you were lucky because of your wealth and good looks." The fire died on the last sentence. Inuyasha rolled his thin shoulders. This was a mistake, but then, most of his life had been a mistake. His lips twisted in a grin, "Keh, what now?"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and towered over Inuyasha, incensed at his brother's assumptions. "And you believe that I've always had a home? A roof over my head? Tell me, Inuyasha, just how much do you know about youkai? Do you believe we live as humans?"

He pressed closer. He wasn't about to let this issue drop. No, the Hanyou would find out just how sheltered he'd been. "Do you believe we are sheltered without earning it?"

"How the hell should I know anything about _youkai_!" Inuyasha suddenly exploded. He pushed Sesshoumaru away from him. "Was I supposed to learn to be a youkai from a _flea_? Or was I supposed to ask the youkai who wanted to eat and do kami-knows-what with me? Was I supposed to learn from _you_ , while dodging your blasted whip?"

"You were supposed to stay with the humans! And the incompetency of father's guardians is not my responsibility!" Sesshoumaru shouted, finally losing his temper. "You were to be taught how to defend yourself by father's vassals! And don't think I didn't intercede on your behalf, Hanyou! I do not need to explain my actions or lack thereof. Once I reached adulthood, you refused my offer of protection by refusing to submit to my authority! You were rightfully chastised."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. His words were tight, "You are right, again. Amazing how that works. I'm not your responsibility. I never asked you to explain yourself to me, and as for submitting, Kah! Well, since I don't remember you ever offering protection while I dodged your whip, hell yeah, I would never submit."

Inuyasha's claws dug into his fists and drew himself up to his full height. It was not what he had wanted, but old patterns were hard to break. This at least was familiar. If Sesshoumaru just wanted a fight, he would take what he could get.

"Right? There can be no right or wrong here. I had my foolish pride when father died, but I was no adult. Adults were sent to care for you. How was I to know what failures they truly were? You've been taught nothing of our ways...and you'd been given the tool I felt I needed to bring order back to the land. It was my right! Of course, now I understand and I still believe that father had his laughs at our expense. Things could have been handled much better if he hadn't enjoyed his games so much."

As Sesshoumaru spoke, his ire deflated. His father had truly been a fool. He and Inuyasha had paid the price for that. So many mysteries when simple explanations and examples would have sufficed.

"You're right," Inuyasha said the word slowly, "Yeah, it was your right, and I would have given the blasted thing to you, if it had accepted you. You were the heir and I..." The Hanyou's laugh was empty. "I'm stuck to a tree for fifty years with no one even noticing. It would have been much better for everyone if your father had never played his blasted games with my mother. Look, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I'm fucking sorry for everything. This was a bad idea all around. Thanks for showing me your home, it’s great. I don't feel like fighting you anymore right now, so I'll see you around sometime."

"Not _my_ father, _our_ father. You misunderstand. Father kept secret that I did not need Tetsusaiga. His servants, your guardians, kept secret your life, your location." He sighed. "By the time I found you, you were wild, uncontrollable, and too powerful to be...to submit, too ignorant of our ways to know what was required. And you are right, you would have never submitted. Those things had been kept secret from you by father's vassals. As I said, father was a fool and we are still paying the price."

Inuyasha smiled, maybe he could salvage this. There was a way for him to leave gracefully, and maybe do something for his big brother. "Well, good to be right about something. You don't have to pay for shit, Sesshoumaru. Tell you what. I think I have a good mission for myself. I know you don't need the sword anymore, but I'll go find a way to break the old fool's curse on the sword, and you can have it. Heck, you could probably give it to your sons if you don't need it, and with Naraku gone, it's not like I'm using it anyway. So I'll just go and do that."

"Foolish Hanyou. Did I not just say that I do not need it? You do, or would you prefer to go insane the next time your life is threatened?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a brow and smirking. He had Inuyasha there.

Empty eyes looked back at Sesshoumaru, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure it is not a problem. 'Sides, what's another mad dog in the wilderness?"

The flat, dead appearance of Inuyasha's eyes and the lax features of his face radiated premature death. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. He was going to wipe that look right off of his brother's face. It did not suit the fiery Hanyou.

"Despite my desire for the fang, who was the first to leave the sword in order to bring you back from the depths of madness?"

"Yeah, you. And I guess I owe you for that. I'm not a fool, Sesshoumaru. I know that you could have killed me many times and didn't. I know that you helped me when you could have walked away. I never fucking understood why you did it, but I figured it was something related to your youkai honor. You didn't do it for me, you did it for your honor, and I respect that. This is all I can do in return."

"Honor? It would have been an honorable death for you to die at the end of my blade. It would have been an honorable kill to take the life of one whose life I own. I own you, Inuyasha. Youkai law. Your life belongs to me and I have every right to end it at any time I choose, and I chose to protect you instead."

"Own me!" Inuyasha snapped out the word, his anger returning full force. "You don't own shit, Sesshoumaru. This is stupid. I am not in the mood to fight you. You want to kill me? Take my life? Go right ahead. I'm done here." Inuyasha shook his head in annoyance. Who the fuck owned him? Damn his stupid ideas and damn his stupid emotions. He bloody well needed to just stay away from youkai and humans alike. He was done, he turned to storm off.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare give Inuyasha the opportunity to kill himself. He reached out and grabbed his brother by the scruff of the neck and yanked him back into his chest.

"When I came of age, lacking a father, you became mine, Inuyasha," he growled into one of the fuzzy ears. "No one is allowed to touch you without my permission. No one is allowed to kill you unless I order it. It would have been the same with father had you been taught our ways."

"Ackk" Inuyasha squawked ingloriously when he was yanked back. The Hanyou shivered when he felt Sesshoumaru's hot breath on his ears. His hands went up to protectively cover them. "What the hell does that even mean? I already said you can kill me or take the sword. What else do you fucking want?"

"Submission is the price for protection. You've had as much protection as I'm allowed to give you without your submission. In fact, I would have been expected to exterminate such an unruly member of the house. I haven't, have I, _Inuyasha_?" Sesshoumaru asked, emphasizing Inuyasha's name as he pressed his brother into the nearest wall, his body and the wall sandwiching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha really did not understand. For one who had lived in a hostile world, and fought for every bloody thing, to submit, in his mind equaled death. His only frame of reference was the human world he knew, and he groped to understand what his brother wanted. The blood seemed to drain from him, as he thought he understood.

"Ah, okay I get it, Seppuku. You are offering me an honorable death to end a dishonorable existence of an unruly family member. Yes, that is for the best. I assume you will be my second in this? Hmm on second thoughts, I think I'll get Kouga to act as my second. Keh, he will understand if I have to do this as a point of honor, he will support that. I think of everyone, I trust him to make sure I did not suffer." A samurai's death was not something Inuyasha would flinch from.

Sesshoumaru sighed and flicked Inuyasha's ear. "I am going to kill Myoga when next I see him. Why would I offer to find you a mate if I expected your death?"

"Umm... you were serious?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide and confused. He blinked at Sesshoumaru. It was not so much the words, but the change in Sesshoumaru's aura, his scent that was confusing him. For the first time in his life Inuyasha scented safety coming from the DaiYoukai's aura.

Sesshoumaru flicked Inuyasha's ear again. "Of course." Not that he really wanted to give up his claim to Inuyasha's life. The mere thought angered him. "Agreeing to my offer to find you a suitable mate is submission to me as your elder. I assume this has not been explained?"

"Eh! No," Inuyasha whispered, uncertain of where the whole conversation was going. The words at this time were not so important as his focus was drawn to the strange familial scent that seemed to intensify by the moment.

"Submission is obedience. Do you understand?"

"Ummm... well... if you really act like a big brother, I will try to be a good younger brother."  
"Somehow, I doubt you are even aware of the youkai concept of 'brother'," Sesshoumaru snorted. "Obedience is submission and submission requires trust. Trust in my decisions. Trust allows me to protect you because you obey. I _will_ kill Myoga."

Inuyasha blew some of his bangs off his forehead. "The only younger brother I really know is Kagome's. He kinda trusted me to save him and stuff, but he got to talk back to her and play pranks on her. Is that what you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a cheeky smile. Sesshoumaru's energy felt totally different to Inuyasha and this finally allowed him to relax a little more.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with Inuyasha's responses. The poor boy had been taught absolutely nothing. Sesshoumaru's new goal in life was to kill Myoga for that oversight. Perhaps the entire problem between Inuyasha and himself had been ignorance of even the smallest protocols, and he was pleased to find that Inuyasha could be taught.

"Is this _Kagome_ the authority figure to her younger brother, or are there elders in the house?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he leaned down to breathe in the scent that soaked Inuyasha's hair. He still found the humanity distasteful, but that was only because he'd blamed Inuyasha's ignorance on the humans. It appeared that he may have been incorrect.

"Well, no. Kagome's mom was the real authority figure. I was kinda the one that saved everyone, but end of the day, Kagome's mom had the last say." Strangely enough, as Sesshoumaru's scent changed and enveloped him, Inuyasha relaxed further...

Sesshoumaru felt the tension gradually leaking from Inuyasha's body and hoped his next revelation wouldn't change that.

"I am the authority figure in this family. There will be no pranks played on you. As long as you submit to my authority, I will be your protection, your provider, until you are mated to another."

Oh, how Sesshoumaru hated that last part. At the thought of losing his power over Inuyasha, losing his freedom to see and do whatever he wanted with his brother, he pressed himself against Inuyasha's body in retaliation.

Sesshoumaru's warmth was comforting, strange but comforting. "Okay, I have no idea whether I will be a good at being obedient, but I will try." Inuyasha sighed, and in a contrary manner, relaxed further into Sesshoumaru's embrace. The whole situation seemed a little surreal to Inuyasha and he just could not muster the will to fight it. "I am not really hopeful, but I think I would really like a mate."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha's acquiescence, though he didn't at all care for Inuyasha's desire for a mate. It hadn't been easy, but he was finding his way through Inuyasha's ignorance and it was a welcome relief. It refreshed and soothed both his mind and his animosity toward Inuyasha, leaving him free to simply enjoy something he should have had for many years.

The feel of Inuyasha's body against his stirred something inside of Sesshoumaru and he loosened his hold then wrapped his right arm around Inuyasha's waist. For now, he would enjoy their truce. If he had his way, a mate would come later. Much later. It was time he enjoyed finally having a younger brother who knew his place.

Inuyasha relaxed, and his mind raced. The idea of Sesshoumaru as an older brother was alien, but so damn tantalizing. He did not want to spoil it, so he would have to find a mate fast and get out of Sesshoumaru's hair as soon as possible. Then perhaps, they could continue to have a good relationship after he found a mate.

"You're first practice in obedience will be bathing and settling into a room. For tonight, I will have your meal brought to your room," Sesshoumaru said softly and fondled one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears.

Instinctively, Inuyasha's hand went to protect his ears, and his face went bright red. "Hey! Stop that! No touching the ears!" Inuyasha growled as he cupped his ears. Why did everyone go for his ears? Not that Sesshoumaru's touches had hurt or anything, it was just something else that felt weird.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha's antics. The young Hanyou had best become accustomed to touch. Sesshoumaru had been denied too long.

Inuyasha turned around and caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's countenance. He flushed at the smirk. Stupid Sesshoumaru. Still, he made no protest as he silently followed the Daiyoukai to his rooms. As he had always done when walking into 'civilized' places with Miroku and Kagome, he lagged a little behind Sesshoumaru. When there was no fighting or defending to be done, it was best for the ill-mannered Hanyou to fade to the background, especially before the elite. Inuyasha was rather comfortable with this role, as it removed the pressure of unwanted attention and gave him space to observe. He was damned relieved that Sesshoumaru was not going to force him to attend some shit boring formal dinner.

Sesshoumaru would have liked to put Inuyasha in his own room so he could keep an eye on his brother. For all he knew, Inuyasha would take off in the middle of the night if left to his own devices. The boy could be so fickle. On the other hand, Inuyasha might be uncomfortable in Sesshoumaru's room. Well, he could always post a guard at Inuyasha's door and tell Inuyasha that it was for safety's sake. The best route would be to give Inuyasha a choice. Ordering the boy around would definitely be a mistake. That much was obvious.

Sesshoumaru was learning.

Noting that Inuyasha was lagging behind, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you need not follow. Walk with me."

Inuyasha had fallen back as he looked around then caught up a little, but still kept behind Sesshoumaru. "God, Sesshoumaru, you could have the whole of Kaede's village hidden in this place and no one would ever know." The immensity of the structure that seemed to actually be built into the mountain was unnerving to the Hanyou who was more used to small huts and forest dwellings.

"Would you like your own quarters or would you rather share mine?" Sesshoumaru asked while trying to hide the smile Inuyasha had caused.

"What the heck? You said I was getting my own room?" Inuyasha replied and blinked, for some reason very uneasy at the thought.

Sesshoumaru shrugged casually. "I was merely offering you a choice. As you said, this is a large building and you may feel uncomfortable staying alone on your first night."

It was an excuse and Sesshoumaru knew it, but it was believable.

"I ain't no kid. I am freaking comfortable sleeping in haunted temples and creepy-ass wolf caves. I will be 'comfortable' all on my own, thanks," Inuyasha said rather snidely. He was sure Sesshoumaru was teasing or insulting him, he just wasn't sure how.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. He would definitely be posting guards outside of Inuyasha's room. As childish as his little brother was acting, that security measure seemed necessary.

"It is your choice. I wanted to give you options so that you don't feel," Sesshoumaru paused while searching for a neutral word, "...stifled." Sesshoumaru hoped that would ease Inuyasha's temper.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Look I ain't here to cause any trouble okay. I am here as your guest, and thanks to my and Kagome's moms, I do have some manners. It's your house so I'll follow your rules, so don't worry about it." Inuyasha kept his voice light. Two could play at the game of polite.

As they walked silently in the corridors, Inuyasha felt out of place. This was so huge. It had a history to it that he did not feel a part of. The wave of listlessness from earlier came flooding back.

"Um, hey, Sesshoumaru, thanks for this. Even if you get tired of this tomorrow and ask me to leave, it's enough. I will be happy to get out of your way without a fuss. Tonight, for being a good host, it... kinda means something." Inuyasha paused out of embarrassment. "So thanks... or whatever." Inuyasha trailed off awkwardly, his face going red. He had to say this, but having said it, he kinda wished Naraku would attack or a bomb would explode, anything to end this moment.

Sesshoumaru was startled, though he hid it well. Inuyasha was safely under his roof, under odd pretenses of course, and now the boy wanted to leave? No, that would not do. Inuyasha may not be a logical creature, but he did have morals and honor.

"And what of your search for a mate? What of your submission, your promise of obedience?" He didn't pause for the next, though he worded them as delicately as possible. He purposefully left himself out of the next question as moved to loom over Inuyasha and spoke softly. "Do your words mean so little to you?"

" _What_?!" Inuyasha was shocked out of his depressed state. "My word is all I freaking have, I have always, always tried to keep my word. But I fucking know how much people value the words of a Hanyou. Hell, even Kagome had to have the stupid chain around my neck before she could trust me. What I am saying is that it is fine if you want me gone. There are no expectations on my part. If you want me gone, I will ' _obediently_ ,'" Inuyasha spat out that word, " _go_!"

Stupid DaiYoukai was just too tall! Even as he glared at Sesshoumaru, staring up was just something else that felt unfair.

Sesshoumaru sighed and wondered what the boy had been eating lately. He had never seen anyone with such a foul temper. What was he supposed to say? After taking a moment to form what he thought would be a non-inflammatory response, he spoke as calmly as possible, completely ignoring Inuyasha's little outburst.

"Well, if you plan on being obedient, then take a bath, eat, and tomorrow we will begin your search for a mate, agreed?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. That was it? No sitting? No bops on the head? No " _Die Hanyou_ "? The young Inu felt confused. This was different, not bad or anything, just different. His temper deflated like a popped balloon. "Umm..ya, ok.. sure." Thoroughly confused, Inuyasha turned to head to the bath, his hand absently scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Inuyasha? Do you have any idea where you are going?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small smirk.

"Huh! Yeah, there. It's where the bath is right" Inuyasha pointed in the direction of a bath. "I can smell the soap and stuff," he replied in an absent manner, his brain still distracted by the earlier conversation.

"And how do you know that it isn't a bath for females?" Sesshoumaru barely held back a grin.

"Well, cause you are leading me in that direction and it smells right." Inuyasha sniffed again, smelt like normal soap to him, not the flowery chick stuff. Hmmm..maybe that was the girl's bath after all, he thought as a naughty smile crossed his face. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had all the girly soaps in his so-called male bath. His big brother was quite effeminate after all. The grin got larger as he imagined Sesshoumaru soaking in rose scented waters, combing his long hair with a pearl handled brush.

"Hm, my quarters, and yours, will be toward the back of the fortress. It is good for servants to have ample opportunity to interfere with unwanted guests before they can reach my rooms."

Sesshoumaru began walking again. Darkness shrouded the high ceilings, though wooden beams could be seen. Wooden walls and floors colored a deep red were polished to a sheen. Occasionally, there were artful screens so large that it was obvious that the rooms were for gatherings. On rare occasion, a heavy wooden door interrupted the traditional wood and screens. There were many twists and turns, as though the floor design was meant to confuse.

The whole day had worn Inuyasha out. He just wanted it to be over. So he stuck his hands in his sleeves and quietly followed, allowing his mixed up thoughts to fly around his mind. He tried not to latch onto any idea in particular.

As they came to the far western corner of the fortress, from a hall to the left, a servant swooped out in front of them. Red-headed, tall and lean, and dressed in a flowing silver gown, the female youkai's dark brown eyes quickly surveyed Inuyasha before she bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, it was reported that you had returned. Your bath is heating and food is being prepared."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the woman. "This is my brother, Inuyasha. Prepare a meal for him as well, and have the bath heated in the guest quarters across from my own. Supply him with an extra layer of padding to the futon, bring additional pillows, and have the hibachi's warmed. He will also need a warm set of night clothes, robe, slippers, and water."

The red-headed servant smiled. "Preparations are already being made, and I will see to it that your orders are complete."

"I will be dining with Inuyasha this evening," Sesshoumaru added.

The female's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "I will have your meal brought to the guest room."

Sesshoumaru nodded and the servant bowed once more before sweeping past them.

Inuyasha was a little surprised that Sesshoumaru would be eating with him, but he was too tired to over think the matter. Inuyasha shrugged. This was Sesshoumaru's house, and as yet, he had no plans to make a fuss. "I'll just follow her to my bath then," Inuyasha said in a flat and heavy voice. He nodded his head almost formally at Sesshoumaru, and shoulders drooping from emotional and spiritual exhaustion, he turned to follow the crane youkai servant.

"She is not going to your bath. If you hadn't noticed, she left in the opposite direction we were walking. She will direct other servants in preparing the room, your bath, and your meal," Sesshoumaru told him. "Come, I will show you to your room which is at the end of this hall."

Inuyasha just nodded, he turned again, to follow Sesshoumaru. Anything he said would prolong the encounter, and he just wanted the day to be over.

As they came upon two sets of double doors, one to the left and one to the right, Sesshoumaru stopped. Each door had a dog youkai carved and burned into the wood, causing the animals to appear as though they were about to battle one another. He pointed to the doors on the right.

"This will be your rooms. Mine are behind the opposite doors. Your room is in the midst of preparation, so I would suggest you come to mine for a short time."

Sesshoumaru stepped up to his doors and took the handles then swung them open. At the center of the room, a low table sat with two hibachi's filled with burning coals. Two lit candles on either side provided a soft glow. Large pillows were arranged for seating around the low table. The room was large enough that most of it hid in the darkness. If one could see in the dark, there would be little to notice. A stand in the far left corner held a sparse flower arrangement in Ikebana art form. Several feet to the left of the vase and against the wall lay a thick futon with several pillows artfully arranged. Even further left, close to the front wall, was a sliding screen that led to the bath.

Immediately to the right, a silk screen led to a private parlor that contained only a low table and cushions. Further down the right wall, two small chests contained Sesshoumaru's few personal possessions. The right corner held a mannequin for the placement of Sesshoumaru's armor and to the right side of that were wall mounts for his swords.

The back wall facing the entry doors held two large windows behind movable silk screens that were graced with designs of herons, water, and sprigs of grass. There were no statues or wall hangings within the room, no decorations other than the Ikebana.

Though Sesshoumaru wore the trappings of a Lord and expected to be treated as such, though he had little use for inconsequential items filling up his personal rooms. The flowers were something the servants felt necessary and he allowed them their one small desire. An uncluttered space promoted an uncluttered mind. That was one of the things he'd learned to appreciate. If anyone thought the wilds were quiet and peaceful, they had never left their village. Inside his room, there was peace for the eyes, ears, and nose.

Inuyasha's room was much the same as Sesshoumaru's, even down to the mannequin. By the time the servants were done with it, Inuyasha's room would be warm and his bathwater well heated.

"Come, Inuyasha. I know that the room has yet to warm, but there are blankets," Sesshoumaru said, motioning Inuyasha inside.

Rather tentatively, Inuyasha walked into the room. "Umm..my firerat robe keeps me warm enough, but thanks."

The room had a strong scent of Sesshoumaru, only it wasn't the new scent he had sniffed earlier. This was Sesshoumaru's normal scent, the one that had always put him on alert for so many years. It filled the whole room. His ears twitched widely as his body tensed in preparation for battle. He had spent too many years fighting his big brother, old lessons and habits reared their head. He was tired, in a strange place, surrounded by the presence of one until recently he would have deemed his biggest enemy. His senses went on hyper-alert, his body tensed for battle. Instinctively protecting his back, Inuyasha slid to a corner of Sesshoumaru's room. His bangs covered his eyes, as he stood there, tense and confused. What was he supposed to do?

He would be obedient, he would be obedient. The words went through his head. Yup that is what everyone wanted him to be - an obedient dog. No big deal. After all the sitting, he could be obedient. He forced himself to breathe properly, he forced down the fear boiling in his gut. Why was he so afraid? He felt tired, so tired, and the scent of his 'enemy' was drowning him. Smile, smile you stupid Hanyou. Straighten up and fucking smile. Sesshoumaru is not an enemy anymore he screamed silently at himself. His head knew that, but the past had a choke-hold on his heart and instincts.

Still, an orphan Hanyou does not survive unless they know how to swallow the vile taste of fear, and Inuyasha knew that well. He straightened and stepped away from the wall. With the ease of one who had been wearing it for years, the mask slipped into place. "Keh! Sesshoumaru, here I imagined you lived in luxury, but I guess the minimalist look suits you." The brash, flippant brat once again faced the challenges of the world.

Sesshoumaru shrugged at Inuyasha's words, but was inwardly relieved that Inuyasha had come out of his brooding stupor. "I see no reason to collect worthless objects. They would simply be in my way. My followers have been allowed too much leeway as it is. On occasion, I humor them as they only do it in gratitude. Come sit with me, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru waved at a dark blue cushion and sat on the one beside and to the right of it. He attempted to appear as harmless as possible. Hopefully, Inuyasha would be able to relax. The scent permeating the air told much and Inuyasha was in battle mode, as though he expected an attack.

Inuyasha felt a funny pang. He could not remember Sesshoumaru ever offering him leeway. Still it did not seem important, not anymore. So he nodded and stiffly walked up to the cushions. Sitting next to Sesshoumaru felt too strange. He wanted to be in the best position to see a strike, just in case. Deciding that acting in a formal manner was probably best, he knelt down and sat in the proper manner facing Sesshoumaru. He waited, his head unconsciously tilted to the side in an enquiring manner.

Despite his disappointment in Inuyasha's reluctance to sit beside him, Sesshoumaru couldn't say he didn't understand, though it was a bit annoying considering he was the one helping Inuyasha. Slightly miffed, Sesshoumaru returned Inuyasha's tilted head with a raised brow.

"The baths should not take long to heat, considering the fires are always kept low and never fully snuffed out. By the time you are finished bathing, food may be brought," Sesshoumaru commented. "If you are hungry now, I can have a bowl of soup brought to you while you wait."

"Nah, I can wait. This room is kinda nice, warm." Inuyasha could not quite stop a sudden yawn. He blushed red. Why was he feeling like an absolute fool in front of his big brother? This whole deal felt incredibly awkward, still he was trying his best.

The boy's blush was cute and had the corner of Sesshoumaru's lips twitching, but he managed to keep his unaffected facade under control. He nodded in response to Inuyasha. There was an uncomfortable silence before his scheming brain lit onto a topic of conversation.

"Tomorrow, I will send out an invitation to a potential mate. How long do you wish to have with each before I send out an invitation to another?" Sesshoumaru could have asked more of Inuyasha's preferences, but it would be best if his brother had some choices, but few that would destroy his plans. This time, the right corner of Sesshoumaru's lips did tilt up the slightest fraction. The first potential would be the ugliest and most annoying thing he could find. He simply wasn't ready to give up his newly obedient brother.

Inuyasha shrugged. "What ever is easiest for you. You can bring in a bunch all at once, that would be most expedient, I think." Inuyasha was choosing his words carefully. He was not a genius, but he was not an idiot either. His mother had thought him the basics of reading and he had improved his skills since Naraku's death, for a time taking comfort in reading Kagome's strange books.

"To bring in more than one at a time would be to invite numerous episodes of infighting amongst the females. Two would be as bad. No," Sesshoumaru said, slightly shaking his head, "it would be best to invite one individual at a time." It was a fact, and Sesshoumaru had no desire to deal with a slew of fawning females. Additionally, it would be easier to run interference with only one female rather than a group of them. There was also the issue of safety. Sesshoumaru trusted no one, or at least, very few, and he did not keep a houseful of guards. Yes, there was a small number, but not enough that he would feel safe allowing Inuyasha to run around with a large group of females. Who knew whether one or more of them would be an assassin sent to kill his only sibling? Or himself, for that matter.

"Okay, it's your home. Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I know you will pick candidates that would suit me best. I won't be choosy or picky. I ain't a girl after all. Besides, girls smell nice." Inuyasha gave a cheeky smile. "I'm sure you have noticed, but girls smell real nice don't they? It was one of my favorite things about Kagome. When she came back from her world, she really smelled nice." Hm, Inuyasha considered silently. A nice smell; that was the only real requirement of his own that he could think of. Other than that, anything was fine. He would do this fast and preserve his relationship with Sesshoumaru.

"I can see someone once every two days, if you like. Perhaps if you can find candidates who are in need of protection? That is what I do best, after all," Inuyasha said in a lightly self-deprecating tone.

First order of business, find a female offensive to the olfactory senses. Sesshoumaru could always claim ignorance.

"I doubt you could choose in two days’ time. How would you gauge the strength of the female in such a short period? No, I think it best you have a minimum of at least five days. You may wish for someone to protect, but you do not want weak pups." Sesshoumaru hoped Inuyasha could see the logic in his response, even if it did fit his own purposes.

Inuyasha grinned again. "Hey, I have never chosen a female based on strength. Girls are strong in different ways from guys. If physical strength was a criteria, I'd have fallen for Sango and not Kagome. In many ways, Sango was a much better woman." The whole owing his life thing and the beads had to an extent created an expectation of the two of them being together.

"There are many forms of strength. You chose the two most powerful priestesses since the time of Midoriko. Your priestesses could kill with merely a touch; much more powerful than your slayer. Human physical strength can only go so far. I will weigh the strengths of each candidate. However, the first concern is position. I will not mate you to a pauper," Sesshoumaru sternly stated.

Inuyasha looked away. "That's fine," he said absently as he stared at the fire. How ironic. Sesshoumaru had just exposed his greatest vulnerability and did not even realise it. Inuyasha had no intention of enlightening Sesshoumaru. In the end, all he had was his pride after all, and he would not throw that away.

"Like I said, if they are willing to mate me, I can find a way to equalize. That will be between me and my mate and I do know enough about marriage to know that you have to work on it for it to last. I can take quite a bit, so if they are willing to mate me I'll find my way around and do what is best to please them. I'll make it work."

Inuyasha said that with a quiet confidence. He could make other people happy. Kikyo and Kagome had taught him that. Sacrifice a bit of his pride, allow them to have their way, do his best to keep them from harm, keep his own fears locked far down in his heart, maintain simple needs for himself and pretend to be an idiot. That was all it had taken to keep Kikyo and Kagome happy. If that was the price he had to pay for a semblance of a family, he would do it again.

Sesshoumaru studied Inuyasha. He hadn't failed to notice the reaction to his words.

"Inuyasha?" He waited for his little brother's attention.

Hearing his name, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "I will make it work," he said. It was almost a promise. "If you find a mate for me, I won't let you down, Sesshoumaru. I will make it work." Earnest eyes met Sesshoumaru's.

This was going to be difficult for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was certain of it. He took a silent breath and briefly closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened and settled on Inuyasha, he began to speak with all seriousness.

"Youkai must earn their inheritance. Father did not begin as a DaiYoukai. Neither did he begin with wealth. He fought and conquered. I have yet to earn my inheritance. We both have lands that we have conquered. The forest you protect is yours. My lands are mine. And yet, we have only inherited our father's strength and his swords. His worldly wealth is yet to be handed down to either of us. You have a part in that. Currently, my mother controls his holdings. She is the regent. Once we have fulfilled whatever secret wish father left behind..." Here, Sesshoumaru wanted desperately to roll his eyes. "It will be ours."

Inuyasha frowned. "The forest belongs to the forest. She would not like it if I claimed her. As for the old man's secret wish," Inuyasha did role his eyes. "I don't give a fuck. You figure it out, and if you need my help, like you need my eye again, you have it. I will support you in whatever way you need, big brother. It is your inheritance. I already have Tessaiga and the fire rat robe. That is all the wealth I need. Anything else, well you can have it, or perhaps we should promise it to the potential mate. That will probably make it easier for them to like me." Inuyasha had no idea why Sesshoumaru was suddenly talking about wealth to him of all people. To the Hanyou that kind of stuff had always seemed more of a burden then a blessing. Inuyasha mentally shrugged, he hoped his words had pleased Sesshoumaru.

As Inuyasha continued to speak, Sesshoumaru's back stiffened, his fists clenched as they lay on his thighs, and his eyes narrowed.

"Do not deliberately misunderstand or lie to yourself. You are concerned that you have something to offer to a mate. And as for a forest belonging to itself, you are thinking in human terms. Within your forest, you protect the peaceful from the violent. You protect humans and youkai alike. The forest belongs to you, Inuyasha. You are its chosen guardian. And you will accept your inheritance when it is time. Until then, neither of us has much to offer a mate."

That last statement deflated Sesshoumaru's ire somewhat, though he was still irritated that Inuyasha tended to behave one way and speak another. "I have no need for your sword or the portal in your eye. Cease making nonsensical statements." Sesshoumaru was tempted to reach over and flick the boy's ear.

Inuyasha blinked. What had he done wrong this time? Well he seemed to have a gift for annoying Sesshoumaru, even when he did not mean to. He knew better than anyone, Sesshoumaru did not need the help of a half-breed. Inuyasha was not delusional enough to believe that Sesshoumaru needed his help, but he had hoped if it was something like the freaky portal in his eye, he would be of some use to his big brother. That again was nonsense.

"You are right of course. Any potential mate for me will require a promise of inheritance. Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I already know my place. I won't cause trouble and like I said, I won’t let you down. I will do what I must to make the mating work. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Be yourself. Any self-respecting potential would accept you as you are. Otherwise, I will toss them out on their ear."

If Inuyasha didn't stop this self-loathing, Sesshoumaru was going to need to give the boy a good fight, or turn Inuyasha over his knees. That kind of talk was going to get old fast.

'Keh! As if I need help in tossing anyone out. I can toss 'em out all by myself, thank you very much," Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

"And start a war, much like you posited before. Let me be the one to do that here. It would be my pleasure. As for promising any of them an inheritance, it is the brides who will pay the price, not you. They are privileged to be taken as your mate. Your inheritance belongs to your pups, kits, cubs, or whatever you choose."

Inuyasha smiled to himself. Finally, he was getting Sesshoumaru's rhythm. It was like swimming in strange waters, trying to figure out how his brother wanted him to behave. His earlier offer of help had gotten the DaiYouka annoyed. It seemed his idiot mask had pleased him. Well, in that case, this was going to be easier than he originally thought. He would do his best to make sure he maintained his relationship with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed. If there was one thing he and his brother had in common, it was saying one thing and behaving the opposite. Inuyasha was confusing as hell.

"Well, if I had actually lost that fight with Kouga, I would have had to pay the bride price. Stupid wolf would have been happy with me or Kagome as his mate. But since I kicked his sorry ass, he would have been my 'bride' and seriously, gross. That wolf stinks. How he can stand himself, I have never understood." Inuyasha rubbed his nose in disgust, though the memory was a fond one. Regardless of their rivalry, Kouga had been the first _demon_ to show interest in him as a mate, and though it had ended before it even began, Inuyasha had a soft spot for stinky wolves.

Sesshoumaru was both shocked and incensed, though it didn't show on his face. He couldn't quite understand his urge to shred the wolf. It took him a few moments to recover before he could speak.

"The wolf prince proposed a mating with you?" he asked, grateful that he could keep his features and voice calm.

"Yeah, it was all pretty subtle like. But he proposed the first time we met, so Kagome and the others had no idea why we were fighting so seriously. Kagome thought it was only about her, but Kouga was looking for a bride to make his people strong. He was kinda of dorky, telling me he was going to beat me in a fight and claim me." Inuyasha chuckled. "Pity he couldn't live up to his boast." The Hanyou's smile was genuinely fond as he relived the memory of the exchanges between him and Kouga in the canine language. The rest of the humans had never gotten it, but Kouga flirted outrageously with him every time they met. The two were friends long before the humans realized it. Kouga's pack was aware of this, which was why they had not hesitated to ask Inuyasha for assistance.

"So, your companions did not hear this proposal?" That was difficult to believe. It had appeared that where ever Inuyasha went, his friends were right beside him. If Inuyasha had affections for the wolf, that cur was automatically stricken from the list of potential mates.

"Meh, what do humans ever hear? A little subtlety flies right over their heads. They had no clue what was going on between Kouga and me, and we kinda liked it that way. It was fun."

Inuyasha, caught up in fond memories, was not really paying attention. His tummy growled a little and he looked up, wondering what was taking the bath and dinner so long.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. It appeared that Inuyasha had some affection for the wolf. That would not do. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called.

The red-headed heron slid the door open. "The baths will take a bit longer and with the late hour, I supposed you were hungry and had the food brought in the meantime, My Lord," she stated.

"Thank you, Mai. It was a good decision on your part," he complimented.

Mai waved in a servant who was carrying a tray of steaming dishes. He set it on the table before Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha then bowed and quickly excused himself.

"If there is nothing else, My Lord?" Mai questioned.

"That is all, Mai," Sesshoumaru said and nodded her dismissal.

"Thank you for the food!" Inuyasha said happily and clapped his hands together. Having said the proper words of thanks before a meal, Inuyasha reached for the bowls. By the gods, he was hungry, and everything smelt delectable. His current quest to appease his hunger wiped away all of his earlier concerns.

Sesshoumaru hid the slight upturn of his lips by lowering his head to survey the dishes and serve himself. In this one instance, Inuyasha was making himself quite at home. He hadn't waited for the lord of the lands to give him permission to begin. It was quite refreshing to be in the presence of an equal, and one that was also a family member. Savoring this moment of peace and Inuyasha's seemingly contented mood, Sesshoumaru relaxed and began his dinner.

Unlike Inuyasha, he wasn't one for open displays of worship. He made his own thoughts available to the higher powers that be. The gods knew that he respected them, but that he would be just as willing to fight them should he deem it necessary.

As concession to politeness, Inuyasha used utensils as he ate and did not make a mess. Like any puppy however, he was focused and intent on the food before him. He, his self, never noticed how much he relaxed and lowered his guard as he ate. As was custom of polite society, Inuyasha burped loudly at the end of the meal to show his satisfaction with the food.

"My compliments to your staff, Sesshoumaru, that was excellent." Inuyasha's smiled widely. Food was amazing.

This time, Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to see his smile, if one could call it that. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sesshoumaru noticed a piece of rice stuck to the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. Thinking to bring about that cute little blush, Sesshoumaru quickly reached across the table, snatched the piece of rice and popped it into his mouth.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "You..you.. you.. ate...why..." He could not finish the sentence, his face and neck went bright red as he stared at his composed big brother. His ears were sticking straight up in the air in shock.

"Why indeed." It was everything Sesshoumaru could do to keep from grinning. He had accomplished his goal. What he didn't realize was that he'd sucked his finger into his mouth so that he could savor the taste of his little brother.

His brain refusing to process what was happening before his eyes, Inuyasha just sat there gaping. Then he saw a suspicious sparkle in Sesshoumaru's eyes. His big brother was teasing him. If possible, Inuyasha went redder. He shoved his hands into his sleeves and his lower lip stuck out in an unconscious pout. His ears twitched widely in annoyance. No fair, he was supposed to be the one doing the teasing.

Sesshoumaru chuckled then his eyes widened at the foreign sound escaping his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had voiced anything beyond neutral remarks or wrath. Regardless, he turned his attention back to the pouting Hanyou and perused his little brother. Inuyasha's ears were twitching. Their inner flaps were blushing just as much as Inuyasha's face and neck. It looked good on the Hanyou, much better than a frown or belligerent expression, so much better than the downcast, self-loathing Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to seeing on Inuyasha's too-young face. Sesshoumaru liked the rosy tint and decided that he would see more of it in the future. Deciding that he should end this before anything could ruin it, he called for his servant.

"Mai!" Sesshoumaru called out, knowing the head servant was waiting in the hall.

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked after sliding open the door.

"Have someone remove the dishes while Inuyasha and I bathe. I assume the water is ready?"

"Yes, it is, My Lord," she replied.

He blinked his eyes in expectancy of irritation. "Do not allow any servants to come to Inuyasha, offering their services in helping him bathe," he warned. "I am most certain he would not appreciate the intrusion."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha to see if he had been correct.

Snapping out of his pout, Inuyasha nodded vigorously, "Hell yeah! I can bathe myself, thank you very much." He knew that some people wanted others to bathe them, but it seemed foolish to Inuyasha to allow strangers to touch him intimately and to place himself in a vulnerable position. Many an assassination had occurred in the bath.

Inuyasha stood up with a warrior's unconscious grace. He bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for the meal, Sesshoumaru, good night."

"I will escort you to your bath and instruct you in the use of the bathing area," Sesshoumaru said and pulled a key from his sleeve and dangling it in front of Inuyasha. "Take it. The room is yours."

Rather confused as to why Sesshoumaru seemed to be actively prolonging their time together, Inuyasha simply nodded. Perhaps it was a politeness thing. Inuyasha thought it best to go along without a fuss. The Hanyou reached for the key. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru stood and led the way. "I do not keep guards in this wing unless we have visitors. However, I would like to make an exception now that you are here. One will be posted at each end of the hall and will be briefed to allow you to come and go as you please."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched. Then he nodded. It was the prudent thing to do. Until recently, they had been enemies. Silently, he scanned the rooms as he followed Sesshoumaru.

Attempting to insure that he hadn't insulted Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru continued to speak as he led him to the bathing chambers. "I know you are quite capable of protecting yourself, but I must ask that you please do not lock your door in case the guards need to assist you. You are under my protection now, and I would not wish to fail you."

Inuyasha could not think of a single scenario where he would require the assistance of the guards, but he did understand that Sesshoumaru wanted him watched. Unless it was his human night, Inuyasha had never locked himself in a room, and he had no intention of starting now. Inuyasha nodded. He had nothing to say.

Sesshoumaru led him into the bathing area. A sunken stone tub was positioned in the corner with a gutter protruding from the wall. Steam was rising from water.

"Now that you will be remaining here, the water will stay heated. If you need more, just pull on this lever."

Sesshoumaru walked to the wall at the right of the tub and tugged on it. As he pulled down, water began to run out from the gutter and into the bath. He let loose of it and the water stopped flowing. Pointing down to the small table at his feet, he pointed to the jars.

"Each jar is marked for its contents. You should find the scents of the soaps are not overpowering. When you have finished, you may stand under the water, pull the lever, and it should thoroughly rinse the soaps from your hair and body."

Sesshoumaru then walked to a built-in cabinet. "There are towels, two robes, and two sets of sleepwear in here."  
Well, now Inuyasha knew all he needed, except for one thing that Sesshoumaru hoped Inuyasha wouldn't fuss about. "If you would like, your room contains a trunk with fresh clothing."  
He waited for Inuyasha to tell him to leave.  
Inuyasha nodded absently, knowing full well Sesshoumaru could see himself off.

Sesshoumaru's thought Inuyasha would have told him to 'get the hell out'. Well, he had planned to do just that, but he was definitely coming back to check on his exhausted little brother. He wouldn't want Inuyasha to fall asleep and drown in the tub.

"I will leave you to your bath," he said when Inuyasha began to disrobe then made a hasty retreat. He needed to finish his bath quickly. He would worry about the guards after Inuyasha was safely tucked into bed. It was at this moment that he realized how convenient it was to have an actual structure built for a home. Not only did Rin have a place to live, but he had been able to house his only living sibling. Out in the wilderness, he would have been more concerned about Inuyasha escaping in the middle of the night. Here, he felt much more at ease. At least, someone would notice if his little brother decided to leave.

The whole talk of security arrangements had wiped out the sense of well-being Inuyasha had developed during the meal. The exhaustion from earlier flooded back. His movements listless, Inuyasha began stripping as he walked towards the bath. The hot water was a blessing as they lapped against his tired flesh. Inuyasha rested for a moment then he reached back and pulled the fire rat robe into the water. It needed a good rinse, as tired as he was the Hanyou carefully washed the robe that for many, many years been his only protection.

Inuyasha carefully hung the robe beside the cabinet. Only then did he truly sit in the the bath to relax. Inuyasha had no interest in soaps, but his sense of smell required appeasement. He reached for a bottle. Ignoring the labels, he sniffed it. The scent was a bit strong. Sesshoumaru may not think the scent was strong, but Inuyasha's sense of smell was extraordinary. To him scent was almost a language on its own, and to his over sensitive olfactory, the soap seemed wrong. He sniffed two more bottles, before finding a bottle that smelled simply of apples.

Deciding that fruit was far better than the more complex scents, he used that soap in his hair and body.

Satisfied that he was clean, Inuyasha leaned back, and thinking of nothing, gazed out of a high window. His mind drawing patterns in the stars.

Sesshoumaru hastily washed his hair and scrubbed his body. He took only a minimal amount of time to dry. His hair was still sopping wet when, dressed in fresh white hakama and robe, he entered Inuyasha's rooms. Inuyasha was apparently still in the bathing room and it was far too quiet for Sesshoumaru's liking. He knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded not quite hiding the irritation in his voice. He had just begun to relax, too. "What do you want now?"

Considering the obvious irritation in Inuyasha's voice, Sesshoumaru decided against entering the bathing room.

"You were quite tired after dinner and I am concerned that you will fall asleep in the bath. I will wait for you," he stated and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't get even more irritated because he simply refused to leave until he knew that Inuyasha was safely out of the water.

"Do you really think I am that much of an idiot? Wait, don't answer that..." Inuyasha sighed and heaved himself out of the water.

Sesshoumaru heard the sloshing of water. "Inuyasha, it is not necessary that you leave the bath. I am...concerned because of your exhaustion, but I will wait."

"No its fine, I'm done." Actions spoke louder than words, and Sesshoumaru did not have to make it any clearer that he did not trust him. The DaiYoukai wanted him tucked safely in his cage for the night. Fine, it was time for good dogs to go to their kennels. Inuyasha refused to acknowledge the sharp pain in his chest, he had promised to obey and he would. He pulled on a dry robe and carefully folded the still damp fire rat robe over his arm.

Sesshoumaru never had admitted concern for anyone before. Jaken usually did that for him. It left a strange feeling in his chest. To distract himself, he folded down the blankets of Inuyasha's futon and waited, sitting at the end of the bed.

Inuyasha walked into the room and ran his fingers absently though his still damp hair. He honestly did not see Sesshoumaru sitting on the bed as he focused on the empty mannequin. It was convenient to have a proper place to hang his armor. With great care, Inuyasha hung the robe on the mannequin, careful to arrange the cloth so that it dried correctly. Once he was satisfied that his robe would be ready to wear when it dried, he turned and his eyes widened to in surprise to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

Sesshoumaru was amused that Inuyasha had walked right past him without seeing him. He stayed quiet until he was noticed by a surprised Inuyasha, then he stood.

"Good night, little brother. I regret that you did not stay in the bath longer, but I am glad that you will rest sooner." He reached out and caressed one damp, fluffy ear.

Inuyasha flicked his ear in response. He said nothing. He felt too drained to protest the touch. He just stood there waiting for Sesshoumaru to leave. Now that Sesshoumaru had bathed, he smelled of soap and that strange scent from earlier was once again absent. Inuyasha was beginning to believe that his own imagination had created the scent. "Good night."

One side of Sesshoumaru's lips tilted up in a smirk. He ran a hand down Inuyasha's arm and grabbed his hand then pulled him to the side of the bed. Placing his forefinger under Inuyasha's chin, he tilted up Inuyasha's face. "Sleep well, little brother," he murmured then nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha eeped. He was a little too late to fend off Sesshoumaru. So he just stood there. He was just not sure how he was supposed to react. Was this normal behaviour for demon dogs? Inuyasha pressed a hand against Sesshoumaru's chest and tried to push him back.

"You have tormented me enough for today. Please, good night," Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

Before Inuyasha could push him back far enough, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, savoring his brother's scent. Apples? What were the servants thinking? Inuyasha would be attracting wasps and it also covered Inuyasha's natural scent.

Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to push him away. He didn't see where he had tormented Inuyasha, but if that was how his brother felt, he would contemplate that in his room. The words were becoming redundant, but he chose to repeat himself.

"Good night, little brother." He tweaked Inuyasha's ear then headed for the door with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Having been by himself so long, it was good to be alone. The conversations he was having with Sesshoumaru were confusing. Inuyasha could not help but feel they were misunderstanding each other on a fundamental level. He had no idea how to correct it.

He stretched out on the futon and drew the blankets around him. The crushing depression and loneliness that had caused this mess to start overwhelmed him for a moment. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take long deep breaths. Sesshoumaru liked toying with him and teasing him at the moment, he was sure however that Sesshoumaru would soon tire of that.. Inuyasha would be careful not to read anything more into it. In the end this was not his home, and he was just a temporary guest.

Inuyasha huddled into the blankets.

Tomorrow he would be his 'normal' self; here alone and in the dark, he could let the masks drop for a while. A mate, a mate, if he had a mate he would not be alone anymore. He clung to the idea. Someone who wanted to be with him; a mate. He had started this whole thing as a ruse to spend some time with Sesshoumaru. He had expected to be turned down flat, but the contrary DaiYoukai had of course done a 180 on him. Sesshoumaru seemed to be very serious about this whole thing.

Did he dare hope? Was Sesshoumaru really serious or was he being set up? He felt lost and confused. Things moved so fast. The thought of a mate was nice, but he did not want to get his hopes up. If they had not needed something from him, who had ever wanted him around? With Sesshoumaru's backing, he was sure he would get proposals from demons who wanted to pander to the Demon Lord. If they liked him a little, if they were willing to care for him a little, he would do it. He would get himself mated as he said he would and do all in his power to make it work. If they actually wanted him, that is, if Sesshoumaru was not simply playing an elaborate game at his expense, if this was real, he would do his best to make it work and maybe have a real family.

How real was all this? How much could he hope for?

Fuck this. He was confused and he hated it. It would be so much easier to just fight demons and then go to Mount Fuji then stay there until there was nothing left. Why had he started this with Sesshoumaru? Even he did not know the answer. All he knew was that he had made a promise and he would see it through.

One day at a time. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, the scent of apples was nice. Strangely comforting. He closed his eyes and willed himself asleep.

-tbc-  
   
 


	4. Competition

Chapter 4

Competition

Bathed in the soft glow of early morning, the dewy garden soothed Sesshoumaru's frazzled nerves. The hot tea certainly helped. While his little brother enjoyed the best food the estate had to offer, Sesshoumaru allowed his mind to pick through the events of the past few weeks.

Each candidate for Inuyasha's courtship he'd brought, Inuyasha had been soundly rejected based on scent. Sometimes there was the added complaint of a personality malfunction such as arrogance or condescension. In the two latter instances, Inuyasha was often correct. There was a difference between deserved authority and outright insult. If the candidates couldn't be bothered to treat Inuyasha with the respect he deserved as the son of the greatest dog general to have ever flown the skies, then the candidates were even less than unworthy. Such behavior was an insult to Sesshoumaru himself. Whether or not a scent was savory, disrespect was rewarded with a boot out the front door. Jaken certainly appeared to enjoy the task.

If this next candidate didn't pass the test, Sesshoumaru was going to be in a tight spot. There was no one else he would choose to have in his immediate family. Even this last one was questionable. He didn't fully trust the Choku clan and the feeling was mutual. However, the sins of one generation shouldn't befoul the next. The candidate had put forward a sound argument. A pairing with Inuyasha would show good faith on both sides and perhaps the age old hatchet could be buried - in the dirt - instead of in someone's back.

That problem wasn't as much the cause of his discombobulation as the fact that he was actually glad that none of them measured up to Inuyasha's standards. He finally realized that he wanted the candidates to fail. He'd even found himself going out of his way to trip them up. And the only reason for that behavior, the only rational reason, was that he simply didn't want to lose control over his little brother. It was confusing, which was frustrating.

Inuyasha focused on inhaling as much of the good food as possible. He managed to just do it within the laws of polite society. Eat as much as you can, when you can was his policy, after all a wandering Hanyou never knew when the meal would run dry and he would be surviving on charred meats and raw fruit once again. Inuyasha was rather shocked at how much he had enjoyed himself over the last few weeks. Sesshoumaru had been distant but a strangely polite host. There was still a yawning chasm between the two of them, but in Inuyahsa’s mind a old rickety wood and rope bridge now bridged the chasm. 

Truth be told however Inuyasha was getting nervous.. He was a worried about overstaying his welcome and testing Sesshoumaru’s rather limited patience. He initially had every intention of accepting one of the first few suitors as his mate, but he just couldn’t

They smelled. Well actually - the Hanyou’s nose twitched in unconscious disgust - they had stank. They had smelled so wrong, there was no way one with his nose could ever even consider them as a mate. As for the others, bah, as if he could not see they were more interested in his brother than him. 

His ears drooped a little at that thought. Why was it that when swords or fangs were not involved he just could not seem to get it right? 

He glanced at Sesshoumaru through the corner of his eye. The DaiYoukai seemed a little out of sorts, frustrated even. Puppy ears drooped a little further. He grabbed the sake and took a long swig. 

“Look Sesshoumaru, I’ll be a little less fussy, okay?” Inuyasha kept his tone light, hoping to almost make a joke out of the situation. “Who knew my nose would react that way. I’ll take shallower breaths in the future, and this will be done in no time.” 

Sesshoumaru's brows drew down in consternation before he turned his eyes back to Inuyasha. "The purpose of this endeavor is to give you a reason to strive for survival. I highly doubt engaging in a mating ritual with someone who disgusts you will achieve that goal. Perhaps you need a severe sparring session to beat some sense into that kitten-sized brain of yours." Sesshoumaru had a difficult time suppressing his smirk. He'd rather see Inuyasha's hair bristling than hear him attempt to ruin his future just to please his elder brother.

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped open, then snapped shut. “A joke, you told a joke! That was a joke wasn’t it? Oh by the Gods, that was a joke!” Inuyasha’s mood did a one eighty and a huge grin spread across his face. “Lord Sesshoumaru told a joke, the moon is going blue.” The Hanyou, his golden eyes suddenly sparkling, grinned mischievously at Sesshoumaru, fully expecting a retaliation. 

Sesshoumaru sniffed and tipped his nose in the air then looked back out over the garden. "This Sesshoumaru never jokes. However, I would be more than willing to educate you in the art of blue and purple flesh. Care to join me in the dojo in two hours?" He didn't even bother to look at his brother. He enjoyed their sparring sessions. He particularly enjoyed beating the crap out of Inuyasha when the lad managed to spout something as ridiculous as he just had.

The sparkle died a little, but the smile, now a little forced, stayed on Inuyasha’s face. 

When Sesshoumaru didn't receive a prompt reply, he slid his eyes back to Inuyasha. He'd gone on with his meal without responding. Strange, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Only the slightest of frowns marred his face. Inuyasha had been smiling and for a rare instance had seemed almost happy. Sesshoumaru didn't like this new quiet and wasn't going to tolerate it. If there was one thing he had found that would lighten Inuyasha's mood, it was touch, and Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to it to some degree. So, he reached out and gently caressed Inuyasha's right ear.

“Huh!” Inuyasha absently leaned into the touch, he shoved a couple of chopstick full of food into his mouth. Relaxing slightly, he muttered under his breath, “Stupid, stick in the mud, big brother that was too a joke.” Why it bothered him, why his emotions seemed to be running riot was confounding. Well, when confused stick to what you know. “Yeah, it will be a pleasure to spar with you, and as to the art of blue and purple flesh? Well, I got my high education in that when I was a kid, your stuff is just revision. The scars on you, now that I bet is new learning for you.” The Hanyou smirked back. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his smirk this time. "No one is born ready, Inuyasha. I took my bruises and still do." He scrubbed at the base of Inuyasha's ear then removed his fingers, pleased that Inuyasha's demeanor had improved. If he was going to keep an eye on his little brother, he certainly didn't want to be in the constant presence of despair. He was getting better at pleasing his little brother. 

“Yeah? In sparring with father? That would have been so freaking amazing.” There was a slight nostalgia in Inuyasha’s voice, he would have loved to see his older brother being put through his training. “Hey, when I was a kid, I got my biggest wound when I was being chased by three hungry demons, and fell off a cliff. I’m not sure if it was the demons or the fall that got me. But it was my first big wound, it took ages to heal and I had this big scar for almost two months on my back. Its gone now of course, but it was seriously cool. It almost looked like a dragon. I really wanted to keep it. Would have been fun to show it to you. Hey other than the arm thing, you have any stories like that?” Inuyasha asked eagerly. Somehow he didn’t want the meal to end so fast. 

Cool, he says, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His eyes drifted back out over the garden and his lips tilted down at the corners. There were some very dark shadows in his mind, but one was as dark as the blackest pitch. Only one wound eclipsed what Magatsuhei had given him. Whether or not speaking of that dark truth would be good for Inuyasha, he wasn't certain.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru’s mood turned dark. Fuck, he had done it again. He had hoped for some stories from Sesshoumaru’s training, but somehow he had messed up. Again. He really needed to just... stick to what he knew. “Look, Sesshoumaru you don't have to tell me shit, okay? I’m not expecting anything.. I just.. I just.. gahh.. Look, I’m not good at this words stuff. So why don’t we just go and spar now, okay?” 

Sesshoumaru sighed. And this was how conversations always seemed to end - with Inuyasha closing himself off. It had to stop. He was getting tired of it and it was frustrating.

"I rarely saw father," Sesshoumaru said abruptly, refusing to turn his face toward Inuyasha. "I had been left in the hands of others. One trainer was specifically enthusiastic concerning my ability to survive battles." Sesshoumaru paused for long moments then swallowed. "He practically eviscerated me and left me in the forest. I know he stayed and was hidden. After all, father would have tortured him for weeks if I didn't survive..."

“Did you eat the woodworm bugs?” Inuyasha asked softly. “They kept me alive when I was hurt that time.” The Hanyou hesitated a second, and then he reached out and mimicked a new formed habit that Sesshoumaru seemed to have developed. He reached out and stroked the DaiYoukai’s elfin ear in a strangely comforting manner.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to slide closed. He understood what Inuyasha was attempting, but he had to finish. "Once I'd shoved my intestines back into my belly, I fashioned my obi so that it held my skin together. I slept there, for at least two days, fearing predators, but I had no choice. I...I truly believe the bastard enjoyed taking me to the edge in whatever manner he could invent."

“So father really was a jerk.” Inuyasha said tightly, his brother had grown up as royalty, and to an extent it seemed that had made Sesshoumaru a little more protected to the true nature of demons and humans. Inuyasha had always been hated, taking him to the edge had seemed to be the hobby of both humans and demons who had stumbled across the unprotected young half breed. He had expected the abuse. 

Inuyasha forgot he was dealing with his DaiYoukai brother and responded to the pain that he heard in the dark silky voice. “I’m sorry Sesshoumaru.” Inuyasha reached out and put an arm around his brother’s back in a awkward hug, “I’m sorry you had to experience that. I think, it made me feel better to at least believe you had a good childhood and did not have to face the stupid shit of this world. I'm sorry.” Inuyasha whispered, he was a Hanyou, he expected to be pushed to the edge of survival, but to know that his big brother had faced abuse somehow broke his heart.

After all of these centuries, telling someone of his past took a great deal of weight off of Sesshoumaru's shoulders, though he wasn't certain how comfortable he was with Inuyasha's arm around him. He did need to make a couple of things clear.

"I doubt father had any knowledge of what went on while he was away, which was usually the case, and I would never whine about my training. If I could survive it, I could survive anything. It made me as strong as I am today. Without that training, I may have been defeated many times over since then. So, there is no reason to feel sorry. It was a good thing."

He truly believed that. Yes, he'd kept his mouth shut and he'd endured it. Sometimes he did fear he wouldn't survive, but if he didn't, then he wasn't good enough to follow in his father's footsteps. He wasn't sorry and Inuyasha shouldn't be either.

Inuyasha smiled sadly, his eyes suddenly were old, weighed down by knowledge that only survivors had. You tell yourself what ever you need to manage, to keep moving on, to survive. But the truth was, that if abusing a child made one strong, Inuyasha would be a fucking god. There were better, much better ways of raising strong children. His heart ached for Sesshoumaru’s bottled pain. He was honored by the small sharing and would respect his brother’s defences. 

So the Hanyou nodded. “Well as much as it galls me, you are strong. And.. since I have beaten you in battle, that means I am stronger.” Inuyasha forced a smirk, but his voice was gentle. “So, big brother, let's get this mating thing done. Cause when I have kids, I’m gonna be the best dad there can be, and I’ll show you that kids raised right can be strong. I’ll be a good parent like Kagome’s and my mom, or like Sango’s and Miroku’s dad and I’ll prove it can be done, and that dad really was a jerk,” Inuyasha said firmly. 

Sesshoumaru sighed. Back to the mating thing again. At this very moment, he didn't want Inuyasha to find a mate. What would he do if he didn't have Inuyasha to terrorize and amuse him? Or if he didn't have Inuyasha to share his dark secrets? He had promised though and he intended to fulfill that promise, even with the fact that he had relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace and was quite enjoying the contact and familiarity.

~*~

The female sitting across from Sesshoumaru's low table should interest Inuyasha. Her knee length hair was a pale lavender, almost white. Her large eyes, set in a heart-shaped face, were a dark violet. She was most captivating and knew it. Her height would not intimidate Inuyasha as she was small, someone he might feel the need to protect, despite her full Youkai blood. Inuyasha would definitely be the stronger of the two, considering she was of Wisteria decent.

"Asami, you do realize that my brother is Hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

She answered with a graceful nod. "Even for a Hanyou, he is stronger than most and would be a treasured member of our community." Her voice was whisper soft, leaving the feeling that her voice had come singing softly on a breeze.

"That is most certainly the case." Here, Sesshoumaru studied her intently. "What would your response be were I to make the stipulation that you remain here with Inuyasha?"

Asami pursed her lips while her eyes took on a faraway gaze. "You do have fertile lands." She paused for a few moments. "And what if I were to say that I would wish to bring servants and perhaps one or two family members?"

Sesshoumaru searched his mind and decided that he had an accessible parcel of land that would suit the situation. "Granted. Are there any other stipulations you require?" he asked while documenting their agreements.

"All that is required now is acceptance as mates," Asami returned.

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to write. Once done, both he and Asami signed the document which he rolled up and tucked into his sleeve. In a swish of lavender, white and silver layers, Asami rose to her feet, as did Sesshoumaru.

"I will take you to meet him now," Sesshoumaru said and walked out the door with Asami in tow.

Inuyasha’s sensitive nose twitched. He looked up from the rather voluminous document that he had been ‘recommended’ to read on the history of the Inu clan. His reading was slow, mainly because his formal education had been really limited, but the Hanyou found himself enjoying the text. The scent of nature was one that was rarely scented within the hallowed walls of the small library. 

The two individuals who walked through the doors had an amazing scent. The stranger smelled of the familiar smell of flowers and trees, and the other more familiar scent of his brother was of lightning, wind and the unique scent of Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha’s mobile eyebrows rose as he pushed to his feet. He cocked his head to the side and gave a shallow bow of welcome. Feeling unaccountably nervous, he decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut for once and allow his big brother to take the lead. He straightened up and waited, giving Sesshoumaru a questioning look. 

Before he began speaking, Sesshoumaru waited until Asami had come to a stop opposite of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Lady Asami of the Choku clan of Wisteria Youkai," he said to Inuyasha then turned to Asami. "Asami, this is Inuyasha of the Taisho clan of dog Youkai."

Now that formal introductions had been made, Sesshoumaru would see to a picnic lunch and tea. He left the two alone together.

It wasn't until The Lord of the Western Lands had left the room that Asami spoke. "Your deeds are legend in my clan," she stated simply, but with the same airy quality to her voice. She allowed more of her youki to leak than she had with Sesshoumaru, allowing the scent of Wisteria to spread throughout the room.

Inuyasha stuck his hands into his sleeves. “Keh! Wrong place, wrong time. I just did what I had to do. I ain’t some kind of hero.” Inuyasha’s breathing deepened imperceptibly. He relaxed a little as the scent of nature seemed to wrap around him. “Emm, hey this library is not a good place to talk, shall we go into the gardens?” 

Asami nodded. "That would be delightful." 

As they walked, she attempted to answer to his previous statements. "You do not give yourself enough credit. Whether or not you were in the wrong place and wrong time, you did defeat powerful foes." She gave him a smile much like what Rin would have given Sesshoumaru. However, the brightness was toned down. Still, it spoke of innocence.

As they walked under the trees of the vast gardens, Inuyasha relaxed even more. His smile mirrored Asami’s. “Well, it seems that I had good training. Sesshoumaru and life both made sure I was prepared for any kind of lesser foe. Though I must admit, I have only recently come to see Sesshoumaru’s attacks as some kind of weird dog demon training. Also when it comes to battles, I can take damage and learn fast. I am a good protector,” Inuyasha said softly. 

He reached out and plucked a small flower from the tree. His clawed fingers held the flower with utmost delicacy as he offered it to Asami. “I will never accept defeat if I have someone to protect.” 

Asami smiled shyly and accepted the flower. Stubborn then, she thought to herself. "And you are undefeated," she commented as she brought the flower to her nose and sniffed. She allowed the scent of her youki to thicken to a heady scent in hopes of attracting Inuyasha as a flower attracts bees.

Inuyasha grinned, “Well they may have beat me for a short time, but I’m still standing. So I’ll say I’m undefeated.” He gave her a rather mischievous look and lowered his voice in a conspiratorial manner, “But, don’t ask Sesshoumaru that question. The old dog is deluded and will tell some tall tales of him defeating me.” Inuyasha never really considered why that even when speaking to a potential mate, his brother’s name came up often in his conversation. 

She gave him a coy smile. "I'm not interested in Lord Sesshoumaru's exploits and would rather speak with you. After all, I'm not here to find a mate in your brother. It is only you I wish to know." 

Inuyasha went bright red. “Ummm..., errr!” He spluttered inelegantly. Wow that was a surprise. The flash of embarrassed pleasure faded, and he smiled rather shyly at the sweet smelling Youkai. He was not used to such positive attention, he could sense she was really interested in him. He tried to be as truthful as possible. 

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels, and looked at the sky, which helped him think more clearly. “I don't really know what to say. I'm a pretty simple Hanyou, wandering warrior and stuff. For me, all I need is, I guess, a place to come home to. It really like to stop wondering.” His voice was a little wistful. Realising he was making himself sound a bit girly, he cleared his throat. “Tell me about yourself, what do you need from a mate?”

Still smiling, Asami tucked the flower into her hair. "I need a strong, loving mate. One who can protect me and those with me. Unlike you, I am not a wanderer." She fluttered her lashes at him. "Absence does make the heart grow fonder, so if you need to travel, I have no quarrel with that. But..." She ducked her head. "I would require affection, even if you do not love me."

Affection, Sesshoumaru thought snidely from his concealed position. He'd planned to inform the couple that lunch would be served soon when he'd overheard their voices and halted in his steps behind a far wall. He wasn't impressed with her, certainly didn't like her treading on his territory. Yet, he had a promise to fulfill, he reminded himself. Damn it. Why was he fighting this? If this was what was needed to keep his little brother alive, why did he hate it so?

“Nah, if I had a home, I won’t travel that much. You can’t protect anyone if you are not around. In the past, when Kaede’s village and the forest of Goshinboku was my home, I left only to patrol. Unless I was on a specific mission with the others, I was always in calling distance. So I will be there to protect you, and I will protect the forests you live in.” Inuyasha waved at the garden around him. 

“Ummm... what do you mean by affection? I’m not a pervert like Miroku, so I will not do anything that you do not welcome. I am a dog demon and a half demon, so like humans, I like touch.” A light pink color entered his cheeks, “When I traveled with humans, I used to carry a female miko on my back a lot. I kind of liked that, and I will be more then happy to carry a mate,” Inuyasha said shyly, looking studiously at the far hills. His ears flicking his discomfort. 

"Touch would be important." She laughed then, her voice tinkling like tiny bells. A slight breeze played with tendrils of her lavender hair and she ducked her head, peering up at him shyly while tucking a strand behind her elfin ear. "I don't think you would need to go so far as to carry me, but if it pleased you, I would allow it."

The color of Inuyasha’s cheeks matched the fire rat robe. He gave a weak laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. To cover it up he began telling her the story of one of his battles, where he had to carry almost the whole gang on his back. 

Asami listened intently. Whether Inuyasha was aware or not, his body and eyes were animated with the telling of the story, almost as though he were reliving the rush. She found she very much liked this quality and could easily see herself falling in love with him. There was no question that, should his demeanor be as pleasant as it did with first appearances, she could easily live contented with him.

As he spoke Inuyasha inhaled deeply. The scent of trees and flowers that was part of Asami was almost intoxicating. She really seemed to be listening to him. Unconsciously, he began to lean closer and closer to the woman. His nose was just a couple of inches from her luxurious hair. 

Sesshoumaru didn't even question why, but he simply could not allow Inuyasha to touch that female. It was time to separate them. Striding from his place, he spoke loud and with as much authoritative formality as he could muster, reminding the two that this wasn't some midnight tryst. "Lunch will be served momentarily."

Inuyasha straightened up so fast, for a second he felt dizzy. He glanced at Sesshoumaru’s impassive frame and suddenly felt almost... guilty. Confused and a little overwhelmed he took refuge in polite silence, gestured for Asami to proceed him, and followed after his big brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Snow: Thank AjjSunhawk for helping me get the OC's act together. That was rough. We had to rewrite almost an entire section before I got it right. Isn't a Asami sweetheart?  
*flutters lashes* Competition indeed. Sorry for the delay. Living in opposite time zones, it can be difficult to get together for these writing sessions!

AjjSunhawk: Hehehe... thanks for reading guys. Please review.


	5. Confusion

That had been a close one, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as their lunch was served on the veranda facing the gardens. He'd need to chaperone the two. The thought of Inuyasha abruptly mating the Youkai without his knowledge stirred strange emotions that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he understood. It was simply too soon for Inuyasha to mate. He wasn't sure why. Well, it would be unwise for Inuyasha to mate someone that both of them barely knew belatedly reasoned. Yes, there did need to be some caution. That was exactly why he felt uncomfortable about such a quick mating. With that rationalization settled into his psyche, Sesshoumaru's building headache began to abate.

~*~

It was finally late evening, when Inuyasha said a polite goodbye to Asami when the Wisteria Demon had left for her guest house just outside the palace. Lunch had been a rather polite and social affair, and what followed after that had been strange. The day had pretty much been taken over by his Big Brother who had organized their visit to their family history museum, making Jaken their guide. The bloody toad had made sure he had not had a moment alone with Asami. No private chat or meaningful discussions had occurred and Inuyasha could not quite shake the suspicion that Jaken had been strictly following his beloved “Sesshoumaru-sama’s” orders.

His brother was not pleased. Inuyasha could sense it and for the life of him he could not understand why. Needing release from the strange stress this whole courting thing generated, Inuyasha went to one of the private training grounds.

He did not bother with his sword. Instead, as he had done all those years before he had acquired Tessaiga, he began a brutally punishing, unarmed combat training. It was a raw and vicious, self-developed training that increased his strength, speed and ability to take pain. Deliberately, the Hanyou slammed himself against immovable objects. Bones broke and healed as he ‘trained’. He never once slowed down the pace of the training, slamming broken and healing fists against the boulders. Until the gang, no one had aided him or given him a second chance. If he allowed injury to stop him he was dead. He could take damage, he had honed himself for it.

Inuyasha could not really figure out what he was doing wrong with Sesshoumaru. His suspicion was that, now that there was a viable candidate, Sesshoumaru was having a change of heart at the worthiness of his mixed-breed brother. Whatever Sesshoumaru decided to do, Inuyasha would do his best to cope. With grim determination, the Hanyou shoved thoughts out of his head as he forced his now bloody body to new extremes.

~*~

That bird-brained mutt had disappeared, again. Kouga huffed. He'd lost the scent trail more than once. If he hadn't come across the scent of that royal brother of Inu-Trasha's, he wouldn't be tracking the half-breed now. What was that guy's name? Oh yeah. Sesshoumaru. The guy was dangerous, especially toward Inuyasha. What the hell was mutt-face thinking, running off with Sesshoumaru? Idiot. Or maybe...maybe Sesshoumaru kidnapped him and was going to keep him and torture him. There were so many possibilities.

Of course, Kouga didn't really care. Not at all. It was just that Kagome would have wanted him to rescue Inu-Trasha. The things he wouldn't do for the memory of his woman; poison his nose with the smell of dog and almost die fighting off all manner of Youkai for no good reason other than to save the mutt's ass.

Kouga sighed as worry weighed heavily on him. The mutt was strong, but not as strong as his brother. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You'd better appreciate this, mutt! I'll never be able to wash the scent of smelly dog outta my nose!" Kouga shouted to the sky. "Stupid dog turd. Bad enough I gotta trespass over this damn wall, and I know it has to belong to his royal highness."

It was a fortunate thing that he'd heard rumbling and felt almost imperceptible tremors running through the ground, otherwise, he might have reconsidered. He jumped onto the top of the high wall cutting him off from Inuyasha's trail. A tree on the other side hid him from any prying eyes and he used it as a shield when he jumped down and sniffed the air.

"So, this is where mutt-face disappeared to. At least his scent doesn't smell bloodied. Maybe I won't have to fight his brother, after all. Still, need to scope out that place," he muttered as he scanned the rows of trees.

Darting from tree to tree, Kouga zig-zagged across the lush lawn until he had a good view of Sesshoumaru's fortress. Was it a fortress? It didn't appear to be heavily guarded. Maybe he just got lucky and managed to get in on an off day? At least the wind was working in his favor. Whatever, as long as he found the mutt. He jumped into a tree to get a better view.

When the next explosion rocked the ground, Kouga almost fell out of the tree he was poised to leap from. Then there was another and another.

"What the fuck." Working his way around the perimeter, he finally came to another high wall blocking his path and his view, but he could smell blood. "Hah! Not stoppin' me!"

Determined to save his former comrade-in-arms, in one bound he was atop the wall. What the hell? he thought as he watched dog turd abuse himself. Movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention. "There's the bastard," he growled low and crouched to shoot out and pummel Sesshoumaru.

Then again, the Sesshoumaru guy wasn't touching Inuyasha. Kouga frowned and over back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't appear to have been tortured and he certainly wasn't chained up. And what was Sesshoumaru doing anyway, sneaking around in the shadows and watching his half-brother? He closely eyed the Youkai and noticed the tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders along with the clenching of his fists. The Youkai seemed to be vacillating between going to his brother and staying where he was.

"Hm. Odd." Kouga cocked his head to the side. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Youkai was concerned about his half-breed brother. This deserved a closer look, and maybe a few well-placed sniffs. The wind was in his favor for sneaking around those two. Now if he could just get enough cover. Most ground crawlers didn't bother looking up. Mutt face was smart enough to know that. He wondered if that lord did, too. "Guess, I'll find out," he mumbled under his breath as he made a leap into the trees.

Silently, Kouga crept up on the object of his curiosity. The tense lines around Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed the emotionless facade. Yeah, that Youkai didn't like what he was seeing either, so why wasn't the idiot doing something? Well, if Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha like he did, the mutt probably wouldn't take too well to interference.

"Hmph! Like I care. Screw this shit." Kouga leapt from the trees and shot across the grounds. "Oy! Inu-Trasha!" That was the only warning Inuyasha was given before he was solidly punched. Kouga didn't even get a warning before he was grabbed from behind and flung clear across the grounds and into the nearest stone wall and left to bounce off of it and down into the dirt.

Inuyasha rolled with the attack. From years of experience, he twisted his hand, absorbing the impact and spring-boarding himself back up. Still in mid air, ignoring the broken fingers, Inuyasha smoothly drew Tessaiga and landed on his feet. The deadly blade sliced through the air, fang transformed into attack mode.

Inuyasha growled, ready to attack, but his jaw dropped in shock at the sight of Kouga’s body mimicking a ball against the far wall. Even more surprising was the sight of Sesshoumaru glaring at the wolf.

“Hoi, Sesshy!!!” Inuyasha yelled, thoroughly irritated, “What the hell are you doing here, interfering with my training?” Just to be on the safe side, Inuyasha maneuvered to stand between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. His torso throbbed incessantly. He had broken a couple of ribs just before Kouga had so rudely interrupted him. Inuyasha put the tip of the huge blade into the ground and leaned against the hilt to quietly ease some of the discomfort.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up into his hair. In the blink of an eye he went from flabbergasted to enraged. He'd held back every instinct pushing him to stop Inuyasha's self-abuse and now he was accused when all he'd done was remove an attacker? And, to add insult to injury, Inuyasha was prepared to defend said attacker?

"Interfered? My only interference was removing that mongrel wolf!"

“Keh! Its just Kouga. He attacks me and we spar almost every time we meet. It's great training for surprise attacks. I hardly needed your help for something like that,” Inuyasha responded with a growl. How dare Sesshoumaru treat him as weak, as if he needed saving all the time. That was Kagome, not him.

“Smelly wolves are not a threat at all. Totally harmless. They make good balls though. Right Kouga?” Inuyasha through a rather cheeky and slightly malicious smirk at the wolf.

Didn't need his help. Something in Sesshoumaru's chest clenched. Everything he was doing at the current time was to help Inuyasha survive and it was being thrown back in his face as though Inuyasha didn't give a shit. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to calm down, had to think clearly before he did something he would regret. Still, for the pain Inuyasha's flippancy caused, he would pay.

"The wolf has entered my personal grounds without permission. He is an intruder, attacking a guest. Did you invite him onto my property, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked while the piece of filth groaned in the dirt.

Inuyasha mentally shook his head, he had pissed off Sesshoumaru again. Damn, he was not even sure why. Still, it was no reason to put other people in harm’s way. If Sesshoumaru decided to kick him out... the very thought hurt. Much more then the broken ribs, his heart hurt. Inuyasha squared his shoulders and sheathed Tessaiga. The physical discomfort of his healing ribs was strangely a relief.

“Well, I didn’t send him an invitation card, but Kouga is Kouga. He is the closest thing to a Youkai ally I have. So he is welcome.” Inuyasha smiled sardonically. “Not that I didn't appreciate seeing him bounce off the wall; that was a rather sweet maneuver on your part.”

Sesshoumaru could not share Inuyasha's amusement, even though the wolf was a non-threat. "You do not seem to be aware that, in making this decision, you have usurped the authority of the head of this household?"

Sesshoumaru invaded his little brother's space and stared down at him, feeling that cold fiery anger that came with being constantly thwarted. It seemed to be a habit with Inuyasha.

"This is not a public thoroughfare. It is a place of safety, my home, which has been breached, and you shrug it off? Do you understand that had I not recognize the stench of this wolf, he would be deemed an enemy and no amount of reasoning would prevent me from taking the proper steps against a hostile intruder?"

From his position in the dirt, Kouga kept one eye peeled on the two brothers. Yeah, the Youkai definitely acted wounded, snarling and snapping at the closest thing. He'd seen that almost imperceptible flash of pain and perceived betrayal in the nearly heartless countenance. Kouga actually had invaded Sesshoumaru's home - not that he was sorry because he wasn't - but that had been his choice, not the mutt's. Sesshoumaru should have been pounding on him, not taking out his anger on mutt-face.

Uh huh. Inu-Trasha had hurt Sesshoumaru's feelings and the Youkai was verbally taking it out on the mutt's hide. Why did the Youkai hide what he felt for his brother? Was he scared? And how could the mutt be so damn blind? Whatever, he'd couldn't continue pretending to be all that wounded. He dragged himself up off the ground and sat on his butt with his arms crossed then continued observing the two half-brothers.

Sesshoumaru was invading Inuyasha’s space again. It was strange. Inuyasha was about to lose his temper and shove Sesshoumaru aside, when a strange scent caught his attention. Home. Sesshoumaru was smelling of home again.

Just like that first time, his brother had been all bossy and annoying, but he had scented of home and protection. His anger dissolved as the scent filled his nostrils. He did not understand it, but his instincts were suddenly whispering to him that aggression was the wrong response. Inuyasha found himself relaxing and leaning towards his brother.

“Ummm... look, I’m not used to protocol stuff. It's not like you can stop people from wandering in a forest. I’m sure you knew who it was when he was miles away, but I’m sorry.” Inuyasha leaned closer. With that scent in the air, he didn’t find the looming presence even a little intimidating. Still, this DaiYoukai probably needed appeasement, and from tons of experience, Inuyasha knew what was needed to make those irritated at him feel better.

“I did wrong, okay? I know you are pissed, so if you need to punish me go ahead.” Inuyasha smiled a little limply at Sesshoumaru. “Hit me where ever you like. If you really want to make it hurt, aim for the ribs.” Inuyasha stepped back and raised his arms a little at his side. His grin was suddenly wide. Yup, this was what had been missing.

The price for people putting up with him was either they needed his help or they got a free ticket to abuse the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru had probably been building up a lot of frustration. Maybe if Sesshoumaru got rid of his annoyance, he would not use this incident as an excuse to kick Inuyasha out of his home.

"Inuyasha...that's absurd." Sesshoumaru's ire immediately deflated. He had no idea what had gotten into his little brother. He wanted to be hurt? What was wrong with him? Inuyasha had already mutilated himself enough. Damn. He needed to set this right immediately. "I refuse to harm you. However, it is my home to protect and I will do so when and how I deem fit. Do not make assumptions, that is all I ask. I was not interfering in a 'sparring match' between you and the wolf."

“It's not absurd. Its like when I cut off your hand, you almost ripped my stomach out, or when Kagome sits me. I made a mistake to make it right punishment must be given. So go ahead, take a hit,” Inuyasha said knowingly, his golden eyes shining with a strange kind of acceptance. “It's your house and I overstepped my authority. I deserve it. So punish me and you will feel better after.” The last sentence was infused with a lot of hope. Inuyasha really wanted to give his brother a physical outlet so that Sesshoumaru could vent his frustration and release his anger.

Sesshoumaru studied his little brother. There was definitely something wrong with the young Hanyou. "No, that will not do. I believe you have gone insane, little brother." He frowned at that. He couldn't very well send Inuyasha off with a mate when he was so unstable. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and growled. What the hell was wrong with the Hanyou? "You are a masochist. If you want the wolf to stay, he must use the guest baths before he roams through any other section of my home. I'll leave it to you to prepare him a room."

Sesshoumaru was exasperated with Inuyasha's strangeness, for now at least. Did he enjoy harming himself or allowing others to harm him? The boy was insane! "It is my opinion that your head has suffered one too many injuries. I'll leave you to treat the wounds of your own making."

Sesshoumaru huffed then stalked away from the two. What he would have rather done was see Inuyasha to his healer, but his brother's behavior and motives were unfathomable, conflousing, frustrating, irritating and a whole list of less acceptable descriptions. Now he was torn between so many emotions. Was he, Sesshoumaru, the cause of Inuyasha's bouncing moods, the cause of Inuyasha's predilection for inflicting pain on himself? Or was it the loss of Inuyasha's pack that had done so much damage to the youth?

All of it put him at a loss in how to respond. The confusion was what brought out his anger. Anger was safe. The softer emotions would only cause him to be weak, and Inuyasha wouldn't welcome much else.

Inuyasha watched his brother’s back. It was a familiar sight. The scent faded. His arms dropped to the side. What had he done wrong? Masochist? Not really. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. He did not like being hurt. He had never enjoyed being sat. He had never sought to fight Sesshoumaru, but other than when they needed his help, that was the only time he had been paid attention. Inuyasha did not even consider his ‘training’ masochistic.

When he was young, from the forest, he had watched warriors train. And he had understood that, for the normal warriors, constant repetition of fighting moves had been sufficient. But for the special students, the training always involved them getting hurt and overcoming the pain. Inuyasha had tried on numerous occasions to find a teacher. He would have been grateful to find a sadistic teacher who ensured that at least he was not killed while he healed. None were willing to train a penniless Hanyou with no family to back them up.

So, Inuyasha had cobbled together his own battle style. Brutal, straightforward, it lacked finesse, but it was all that a young Hanyou fighting alone to survive had managed to develop. Charge in, let your enemy attack you, hurt you even. Take damage while learning their weakness and allow them to underestimate what he could take in battle. When they were lulled by their own sense of superiority, that was when he turned the tables, that was when he struck and won. As brutal as it had been, it had always been effective. Inuyasha’s fortitude in battle allowed him to take down Youkai and Gods that were much more naturally powerful than himself.

His training was not masochistic, it was a simple survival strategy.

Masochistic, huh? Was that how the rest of the world saw him? Well, he had put up with Kagome, but if he hadn’t, their group would have done what Sesshoumaru had just done – walk away. Inuyasha could cope with the physical pain, but his heart? That hurt much, much more. Perhaps Sesshoumaru meant that by trying to make his brother feel better, he was being masochistic. From his experience, that thought made the most sense.

So stupid. The only thing he seemed to do well was fight bad guys. Inuyasha squared his shoulders. The inner turmoil and confusion that had driven him to his brutal training session faded. He had wanted to deny Asami. As much as he had liked her, he liked being with Sesshoumaru more. He had wanted to stay a bit longer by his brother’s side, but that was obviously a foolish ‘masochistic’ wish. Why were things so complicated?

An unwanted guest in his brother’s home. Well, not like he could not take a hint. He would stop causing problems and would propose to the Demoness the next time they met.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh as his brother disappeared. It was over.

Kouga grunted as he stood. Idiots. "Mutt-face," he growled as he wiped the dust from his furs.

“Stinky wolf,” Inuyasha responded in kind. He turned and smirked at Kouga. This banter he understood. “Did you enjoy the bounce?”

"Not quite high enough," Kouga replied with a crooked grin then frowned. Those two needed help. "Listen, why'd that Youkai think you'd betrayed him? You two have some kind of thing going on?"

Inuyasha’s smirk faded. He crouched down and once again leaned against his sword. “I dunno. I'm trying to do what he wants, but I just keep getting it wrong. We were trying to be better siblings, but it's falling apart. I think I'm taking up too much of his time, that’s all. Best get outta his hair I guess.”

Kouga crossed his arms and studied Inuyasha for a moment. The mutt was miserable and so was his brother. More was going on here than met the eye. "What makes you think you're failing or taking up too much of his time?"

“Gah, I kinda tricked Sesshoumaru into spending more time with me. I wanted to see what it was like to have a big brother for a time, so I appealed to his sense of duty and got him to agree to find me a mate. He has really tried, but.. but.. I was too choosy and stuff. So, I turned his candidates down instead of accepting them. He brought me a really beautiful candidate now. There is nothing wrong with her and I have still not proposed. So, I guess he is impatient with me. He probably thinks I'm deliberately making him look bad, but I just...” Inuyasha trailed off.

He grinned weakly at Kouga. “Well, looks like you will be here to see me propose to Asami, she is a Wisteria Demoness.”

"What does all of this..." Kouga waved his hand around. "...have to do with wasting his time? It didn't look to me like he thought you were wasting his time. Looked like you hurt his feelings."

“I dunno. Look Kouga, like you bloody say, I’m a dumb mutt. I have no fucking idea why he was so pissed. I mean, if I had interfered in any battle he was in, he’d pound me into the ground, but he suddenly thinks I’m so weak I can’t handle a lily ass blow from you? I fucking thought he respected me as a fighter. Shit!! That is why I’m a stupid mutt. I just never seem to get it, that he just does not respect me. I apologized and he threw it back in my face. What the hell am I supposed to do, huh? So he thinks I am weak and I should thank him or I hurt his feelings? Forget that. I can fight, it's what I’m good at. And I will not allow anyone to take that away from me, its all I got.”

In spite of the words, Inuyasha tone was despondent. He guessed it was too much to expect Sesshoumaru to respect him and want to be in his presence. Perhaps if he had been weak like Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru would like him more, but he was not. He was as much a protector as his brother was.

"You're such a defensive whiner. He didn't interrupt you, I did, dumb ass. He was hiding in the shadows, watching you, and never moved to interfere. If I was some oni that stomped into Edo and started slapping the monk around, you'd be pissed, too. It's your territory and you keep it safe. But that isn't the issue. His feelings were hurt when you said you didn't need him, when you falsely accused him of interfering, which he hadn't.

“You're the one who tricked him into trying to help you then said you didn't need it. Maybe he thinks you don't need him and he wants you to. Ever think of that? Take responsibility for your words and stop the bullshit, Inu-Trasha. You should apologize for your words, even if you don't admit to your trickery," Kouga said harshly.

Inuyasha blinked. He thought through Kouga’s words. “I really thought he was mad cause I overstepped and said you were welcome here, Kou-bah. You really think his feelings were hurt by me saying something like I don’t need him? I mean everyone says shit to me all the time, but even when they mean it, you can’t let words like that get to you too much.” Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

“I don't need him to defend me in a fight, but that doesn't mean I don’t want to be near him. I mean, why would I hang around and put up with his strange moods if I didn't want him?”

Inuyasha shook his head sadly, “I think you are wrong, Kouga. I don’t think he would allow his Hanyou half brother to hurt his feelings so easily. He has never actually said he wants me around. He only brought me here so that I can find a mate and not be his responsibility anymore. If I had not given him a reason, he would have just left. Maybe I should just come clean, apologize again and tell him of the trickery, then he can feel all righteous and kick me out.”

"Sooo, he said he's helping you so you won't be his responsibility anymore. That's what he told you?" Kouga asked. "I know for a fact that he was always claiming your life. Heard enough of those stories from Kagome. So, are you sure that's what he said?"

“I think so. Well, wanting to kill me- is wanting to kill me? What else could it be?” Inuyasha blinked at Kouga.

Kouga tried really hard not to judge. After all, Inuyasha had grown up mostly wild. "When Sesshoumaru claimed your life, he was protecting you from the claims of anyone else. Being the eldest, he's the only one allowed to judge, condemn, and punish you. He'd hunt down someone else who was after you. So, you know, owning your life means owning your death." Kouga shrugged. "I know he beat the crap out of you, but he never killed you and he could. Ask yourself why. But you've gotten off topic. With him claiming you all this time, what makes you think he doesn't want you to be his responsibility anymore?"

“Cause he is always angry at me, every time I open my mouth he gets mad, and I just can't make it better. But, what the hell were you prattling on about? Who protects someone by threatening to kill them? That makes no sense.” Inuyasha glared at Kouga. “Kikyou and Kaede didn’t say they were protecting the village by wanting to kill them. I never said that either. Can you imagine what Kagome would have said if I'd threatened to kill her for her own good? That is messed up. I would have been sat into the underworld.” Inuyasha said with a nostalgic grin.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "'Course he was pissed about the sword and beat the shit out of you over it. And maybe he did want to kill you for it, but he doesn't want it anymore. Damn, you are so hard-headed. He gets pissed because your a flighty little fuck; he's trying to make you happy by giving you a mate and you just told him you didn't need his help. Then he tries to protect what's his, along with you, and you accuse him of interfering when that was the last thing he'd been doing. Shit, Inuyasha! The jerk cares about you, even if he won't say it. And don't forget that you tricked him into this. You owe him."

Damn. If the mutt would get his head out of his ass for five minutes, he might learn to actually pay attention to details, and maybe he'd even figure out that he'd had mate material right in front of him all along. Of course, Sesshoumaru might not be willing to go that far, but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. The guy had to have some pretty strong feelings to have a visible response to the idiot's behavior.

Inuyasha's jaw sagged open for a moment. “Wow, you called me Inuyasha! You are that serious about this? 

Kouga scowled. "Of course I am, idiot!"

Okay, you may be right. I’ll try it your way and explain to him that I do need and appreciate his help in a bigger sense, but I just don't need to be treated like some chick who needs saving all the time. 

"Whoa, fuck! First, I don't think he was trying to save your ass. And are you blind? Even if he was trying to protect you, that doesn't have to mean he thinks you're weak. It does mean he cares enough to want to protect you." Kouga snapped his hand out and smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head.

“Hoi!” Inuyasha growled, clutching his head. He held himself back from responding in kind. This conversation was too important. Kouga’s words were a huge relief. “You think so?” 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I know so, duh."

“ Okay. It's a nice thought, but I don’t know if he cares about me or not. I keep doing the wrong thing and he just walks away. I try to be friendly and I get that bloody cold stare of his. So it's pretty obvious I have to act like someone else for him to like me.” The words spilled from the Hanyou’s mouth. Kouga was saying that he hurt Sesshoumaru, but he was hurt too, and he was trying his best to deal with it. But it was not enough. No, he was not enough.

Kouga frowned and bapped him again. "I think you're trying to convince yourself that he doesn't want you around. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't care enough to want to protect you." 

Inuyasha’s fist slammed on the wolf’s head. He smirked. “What does protecting someone have to do with liking them?"

"Ow!" Kouga exclaimed and rubbed the knot on his head.

"I protected you and your clan from those stupid birds and at that time I think I liked Naraku better than you, you stupid wolf.” 

"You couldn't hurt his feelings if he didn't care." Kouga lunged forward, attempting to punch Inuyasha in the jaw.

Inuyasha ducked, and jumped out of the way. “Keh! too slow. Yeah, I'm pretty sure what he really cares about is doing the right thing. You really think I hurt his feelings? I don’t like that. Shit! Does that mean I gotta apologize?” Inuyasha aimed a kick at mangy wolf’s midriff. 

Kouga smirked, easily dodging the mutt's kick by jumping above Inuyasha's leg and aiming a kick at his face. "Yup!"

Inuyasha raised his forearm and the kick only managed a glancing blow. “Fuck!” He took advantage of the position and swept his leg low, catching the wolf off balance. He paused and cocked his head to the side, “Umm... so what should I say exactly?” He asked, his eyes were wide and concerned.

Kouga tumbled and rolled with the fall and came up in a squat. He was fairly certain that Inuyasha was younger than himself, but even so, the Hanyou's questioning expression and tone of voice reminded him of a small child. And at the same time, all Kouga could see was a puppy- a very cute puppy. Too bad he'd given up on a relationship with Inuyasha. Oh, what was it the puppy had asked? 

"Well, you wanna apologize, right?" Kouga asked.

Feeling strangely relieved to have someone to bounce what he should say off, he nodded hopefully at Kouga.

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?" Kouga knew Inuyasha didn't need him to tell him what to say. The mutt just needed to sort out his thoughts. Plus, it wouldn't do to let the puppy say something really stupid and screw everything up.

“For assuming that by interfering Sesshoumaru thought I was weak, and for saying I didn’t need him.” Inuyasha replied carefully. 

"That's a start. I'll give you a piece of advice. You want to make him really happy?" Kouga could almost bet Inuyasha wouldn't follow it.

“Yeah!” Inuyasha replied eyeing Kouga a little suspiciously, it was never the best idea to totally trust a stinky wolf. 

Kouga smirked. "Anybody can say "I'm sorry" or "I apologize". It's easy, right?"

“Hell no. Sesshoumaru never apologizes. It would be so much easier if Sesshoumaru had just pounded on me and we could move on from there. But noooooo, I gotta apologize. Who the heck finds stupid words easy? I look like Miroku to you?” His ears snapping with annoyance, Inuyasha glared balefully. 

"Sesshoumaru isn't just anybody." Kouga stood and started dusting himself off. "And, if you think apologizing is hard, try asking him to forgive you."

~*~

Sesshoumaru sighed and made himself comfortable on a cushion that rested against the wall of his bedroom. He stared out the open wall to his right. A small, quiet garden with a koi pond always offered refuge when his mind was playing havoc with him.

Today was one of those days.

He didn't understand Inuyasha at all. Was it impossible to change their relationship? Would Inuyasha always hate him? He'd thought they had made progress. Apparently not. And it probably wouldn't change if Inuyasha were to mate. His brother would want his own home, probably as far away from Sesshoumaru as he could get.

A dry chuckle left Sesshoumaru's lips. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. His efforts to help Inuyasha had backfired. Inuyasha was behaving stranger than ever and seemed even further away from him than before, and just as he had taken more of an interest in his little brother. 

In his own way, Inuyasha was a charming creature, once one became accustomed to his gruff demeanor. It was his volatility that seemed to blow everything apart and Sesshoumaru could never predict when an explosion would occur, after which Inuyasha would act abnormally subdued. Sometimes Sesshoumaru had felt as though he were weaving through a forest full of deadly traps and he had no idea which way to turn. 

Frustration was his new daily companion. Between Inuyasha's conflicting signals, his promise to provide Inuyasha with a mate, and his own rising desire to keep Inuyasha close, Sesshoumaru was finding it difficult keep to his original goal of doing nothing more than assuring Inuyasha's survival. The situation had become much more complex, mostly due to his own unaccountable desires.

Perhaps, I should leave well enough alone. It appears I have come to want more than Inuyasha is willing to give, Sesshoumaru thought to himself and began readying for Inuyasha's request to mate Asami. He wondered if Inuyasha would want a ceremony of some sort. Well, whatever it took to achieve the original goal of saving Inuyasha's life, that was all that mattered. He could live without his little brother's constant companionship, not that he truly desired such.

~*~

Inuyasha rather nervously approached the doors of his brother’s room. He felt more than a little bit stupid, but after his discussion with Kouga, he felt he needed to make his words clear. He crinkled the letter in his hands and as stealthy as possible slipped the letter under his big brother’s door. Like a thief leaving the scene of a crime Inuyasha hurried off. He truly hoped this would make things better and not worse.

His letter read..

~*~

Sesshoumaru entered his rooms, a headache having gotten the better of him. He was no closer to discovering why he was rebelling against Inuyasha mating or why the thought of losing Inuyasha had become so unpalatable. Inuyasha wanted a mate and he'd promised one, so why wasn't he happy about the fact that Inuyasha may have found one?

What's this? he wondered when he nearly stepped on a folded sheaf of paper. He retrieved it from the floor and closed his door. From the scent emanating from the document, he was certain to need a bit of privacy and proceeded to lock his door. He sighed as he marched to a pillow and made himself comfortable. Perhaps Inuyasha had decided to leave. Well, he'd simply retrieve the whelp. Steeling himself for bad news, he folded open the paper and began reading.

 

_Dear Big Brother Sesshoumaru,_

_I feel really stupid writing this letter, but Kouga told me I was really stupid when I talked to you. So I am hoping that by balancing my stupidness I come out with something halfway smart._

Hm, either Inuyasha was beginning to sound as though he were six years old, or he was pouting. All of this self-deprecation did not suit Inuyasha. Or...no, Inuyasha wasn't wily enough to try to manipulate him into feeling guilty, which he didn't. What is his game? Sesshoumaru wondered.

 _Let me start with saying I am sorry._ Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked. Most likely, the boy was sorry he hadn't left sooner.

_I truly did not understand why you interfered with my fooling around with Kouga. It seemed to me that you were underestimating my strength and implying I was weak again. But Kouga explained that any Demon leader would do that if a foreign Demon attacked one of their own inside their personal territory. No one has ever really defended me like that, so I truly did not understand. Ummm... I guess thank you for that, and I am truly sorry that I misunderstood._

Sesshoumaru sighed. InuYoukai protected what belonged to them. It was instinct. Inuyasha carried that very same blood. Didn't humans protect what was theirs? Perhaps Inuyasha was truly still a puppy.

_Please, you have to remember that I know next to nothing about Youkai codes._

"I wonder just how much I'm left to teach him," Sesshoumaru thought aloud then sighed.

_Kouga said that all the shit you did to me earlier with attacking me and saying that you would kill me was part of some Youkai custom. Come to think of it, based on what you told me of your training I think I understand better. Keep in mind, no one told me. So I truly didn’t know, that it was just training. If that means that you don’t really hate me, I am really, really glad._

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. The wolf had no understanding of his and Inuyasha's relationship, if one could call it that. He had practically disowned the whelp, even if he did claim traditional rights over Inuyasha's life. What a mess.

_Umm.. Kouga also said that you were worried about me and I may have hurt you when I said that I did not need your help._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and scowled. For being ignorant of his and Inuyasha's relationship, the damn wolf was too perceptive. He pinched the bridge of his nose again and went back to the letter.

I _didn’t mean that I did not need your help in finding a mate and stuff, I just meant I did not need your, or heck, anyone’s help in pounding on that stinky wolf._

Sesshoumaru blinked. That definitely cleared up a serious misunderstanding. Of course Inuyasha could hold his own, but the wolf attacked what belonged to him, and on his own property. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, the wolf got off easy.

_I really appreciate what you are trying to do for me._

"Do you really, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud.

_Look, I know I am a bother, but I am trying. I am sorry you met me when I was acting like a whipped ass kid earlier. But I am better now. If you ask me to leave, I won’t go to Mount Fuji or anything. I’ll just go, maybe start traveling again. I don’t really want to go._

Inexplicably, Sesshoumaru felt much lighter. Perhaps Inuyasha no longer wanted a mate? That had possibilities.

_I want you to be proud of me and accept me, so I will mate with one you find acceptable._

Then again, maybe not.

_But if you think its better for me to leave, I’ll go. No hard feelings. I just hope that, even if you want me to leave now, you think of me as your brother and not an enemy._

_What ever you decide on how our future dealings will be, I will try to live up to it. Hmm.. that’s all I guess._

_Your brother  
Inuyasha_

 

Sesshoumaru frowned and set the letter aside. It appeared that Inuyasha wanted to stay. That pleased him. And it shouldn't. Inuyasha also didn't seem to be all that enthusiastic about mating, which was strange, but that pleased him as well. However, if Inuyasha did want to mate, the Wisteria Demoness was acceptable for one of Inuyasha's station, or lack there of.

Assuming that Inuyasha didn't want to mate, but wanted to stay, Sesshoumaru wouldn't deny him either. The problem was..."What is it that this Sesshoumaru wants?" That was the headache. He should want Inuyasha to leave. He should want Inuyasha dead. Should, should, should. But all he really wanted was for his little brother to stay and he wanted the females gone, along with the smelly wolf.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back against the wall. Inuyasha was so confusing. He was a contradiction in everything he said and did. The whelp was a born contradiction, and trying to hold a conversation with him was like trying to cage a kitsune that was hell bent on keeping its freedom. i

Sitting up straight, Sesshoumaru came to a decision. He was simply going to have to pin the boy down and force him into a direct line of conversation without any distracting rabbit trails. Considering the progress Inuyasha had made with Asami, they'd need to have that discussion as soon as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Snowfall:_ Wow, I believe this is the third version of this chapter, but we did it! Because AjjSunhawk isn't American, Blizzard is allowing her to capitalize as she does in her own country. I don't know those rules, so there is always the possibility that some of my lack of capitalization will slip through. Sorry in advance for any inconsistencies. ^_^

 _AjjSunhawk:_ lol... actually I cant blame my country its just where I fancy capitalization :P But dont tell Blizzard (a.k.a Snowfalls scary editing side) or I’ll get snowed under. Enjoy people and trust me any spelling, editing or writing inconsistencies is totally on me. 

_Snowfall:_ You...you! I can't believe you. *narrows eyes* You're in for it now, AjjSunhawk!

 _AjjSunhawk:_ Darn I told you not to tell.... *runs away*


End file.
